


Because We Love You

by Galaxaria



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxaria/pseuds/Galaxaria
Summary: In which Fran gets sick and the Rangers must learn to live without her for a time while Fran must learn that she's more than just another soul lost on the sidelines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Jungle Fury fic! *party horn noises*
> 
> I have to admit, I'm kinda putting this together as I go? It's been years since I've written anything let alone posted, so if anyone has any tips or suggestions...I'm all ears! ...Or is it eyes when online? XD

Disclaimer: Can’t say that I own Jungle Fury. Sorry, but not mine.

* * *

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.

A tired groan came from a pile of navy blue blankets protesting the sound of an insistent alarm clock. A slim, pale hand poked out from the pile and felt around for the clock, fumbling for the off switch. When silence flooded the small bedroom, a young brunette woman sat up, wearily wiping the sleep away from her eyes. A large, loud yawn escaped her as she stretched, trying to get her bearings and start her day. The yawn ended in a sigh. She had been _so _tired lately.

Well, she thought to herself with another sigh, that’s what happens when you, a civilian, are friends with the Power Rangers—of all people! Whom so happen to be your coworkers.

Someone needed to run Jungle Karma Pizza when the Rangers were called into battle after all.

A flashing light from her cell phone was hugged by large brown eyes. She had a text message.

Grabbing her glasses off of her nightstand, she slipped them on, her world coming into sharper focus. Flipping open her phone, she scanned the message, her heart skipping a beat when she saw it was from her friend Dominic.

** _Ciao Bella! _ **

** _RJ’s making banana smoothies. Want me to save you one?_ **

She grinned and was about to reply when her phone rang, the display informing her that RJ himself was calling. She answered, but before she could greet her friend and boss, his normally relaxed tone sounded completely tense. “Fran, I can’t believe I’m saying this before eight in the morning but can we do an ice cream run tonight? Please?”

Fran frowned at the near desperation in RJ’s voice and wondered what his students could have done this time. She loved Casey, Lily and Theo—Dom was in a category all of his own—but she knew that despite their best intentions, they still had the capability of driving the most level headed of people insane, case in point being RJ.

Fran was about to confirm the ice cream run, a chance for just the two of them to hang out and to give RJ a safe space to vent about the others, sometimes the outings included Dom or even Casey, sometimes they didn’t. Her mouth opened and as she took a breath before speaking, her chest suddenly seized, the air caught in her lungs as she was wracked with deep, hacking coughs, near choking on phlegm that she was certain hadn’t been there when she went to sleep the night before, let alone when she woke up this morning.

“Fran?” Came RJ’s voice through her phone. “Fran, are you okay?”

She coughed for another half a minute before finally catching her breath long enough to respond, her voice hoarse and scratchy. “I’m okay, RJ, just a throat tickle is all.”

“Right,” her friend drawled doubtfully. “Just a throat tickle. Fran, you sound like you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick, RJ,” Fran insisted even as she checked her forehead for any hint of a fever. “I’m cool as a cucumber.”

“Someone who’s healthy doesn’t cough like they’ve been chain smoking for thirty years or so.”

Fran snorted at that. “And you’ve met someone who sounds like that?”

“All walks of life come in and out of Jungle Karma, Fran. You know this.” RJ’s voice is gently chiding, teasing.

“True, true.”

“All seriousness,” RJ went on. “If you think you’re well enough to come in to work then come on in. But I _will_ be keeping an eye on you.”

Fran can’t help her next words. “Aren’t bosses _supposed_ to be keeping an eye on their employees?”

He snorts and she giggles at the sound. Unfortunately the sound becomes another bout of coughing and it’s all Fran has to not groan from exhaustion and potential illness.

‘No!’ She fiercely thought. ‘I’m not ill. It’s just allergies.’

She tells RJ just as much when he voices his concern over her health. “It’s ragweed season,” Fran reminds him. “Of course I’m a mess right now. I just woke up. Just need to find my allergy medicine and I’ll be good as new.” 

“If you’re sure...”

Fran sticks her tongue out at the phone, well aware that RJ can’t see her actions. “Yes, _dad_.” She pointedly ignores his yelp of protest. “I’ll be there in forty-five minutes, an hour tops. Save me a banana smoothie, please and thank you?”

RJ scoffs. “Like you even have to ask?”

“May I remind you who your loft mates are?”

“Touché.”

Fran grins and says goodbye before hanging up. She breathes slowly, doing her best to hold back the burning sensation of congestion in her chest.

When she stands, she has to grab at the wall, a small wave of dizziness crashing over her.

‘It’s just bad allergies,’ she chanted to herself. ‘It’s just bad allergies.’

She can’t afford to be sick.

The Rangers can’t afford for her to be sick.

Right?

* * *

RJ is double checking the daily amount in the register while keeping a weather eye out for Fran, unable to stop the concerned frown from crossing his lips. 

“RJ?”

The aforementioned RJ jumped at the sound of Lily’s voice, startling him out of his thoughts. He whirled around to face his student, maintaining his usual grace despite being frazzled. “What’s up, Lil?”

“I think I should be asking you that,” Lily replied, the look of concern on her face matching RJ’s. “You look really worried about something.” She nodded to a half empty glass sitting next to the cash register. “You didn’t even finish your smoothie and it’s _banana_!”

RJ managed a half smile before sighing. “I’m worried about Fran. I think she’s sick.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I was on the phone with her earlier this morning,” RJ explained. “We were just talking and the next thing I knew, she was coughing really hard and...” he trailed off, biting his lip. He was really worried about Fran. “It sounded like she was having a hard time breathing.”

Lily looked at her boss sternly. “Well you told her to stay home, right?”

RJ shot her an exasperated look. “Of course I did, but Fran insisted that it was allergies and that she was coming into work. Would you help me keep an eye on her in case I’m right about her being sick?”

Lily nodded. “Of course I will, RJ. I’ll even ask the others to keep an eye on her as well. Who knows? Maybe Fran will realize that you’re right and will call out sick." 

She nearly burst out laughing when the phone rang. “You see? That could be her!”

RJ glanced at the caller ID and shook his head before answering it. “Good morning, Jungle Karma Pizza. This is RJ speaking, how may I help you?” 

Glancing at Lily, he signaled to her that it was a customer, silently asking her to go get her coworkers. 

With a nod, Lily left and RJ did his best not to sigh wearily into the phone as he continued to keep an eye out for Fran’s approach.

Lily found her friends in the kitchen, setting up for the day. Theo looked up from where he was punching down dough and grinned at her arrival. “Morning, Lily.”

Despite her worry for Fran, Lily managed to give Theo a smile in return. “Hi Theo. Morning, guys.” She addressed the others. After their returned greetings, Lily sobered up a bit. “RJ believes that Fran may be sick. He was on the phone with her this morning and she had a coughing fit but insists it’s nothing. He wants us to help him keep an eye on her.”

“It is the beginning of cold and flu season,” Theo conceded. “Maybe she is sick. But I can’t imagine Fran being stubborn enough to risk herself like this. Not to mention us and the customers,” he added after a beat.

“But Fran already got her flu shot,” Dominic pointed out. “We both did.” He barely kept himself from rolling his eyes as his friends shared smirks at the memory. 

Both Dominic and RJ were notorious for not taking care of themselves. The Powers would protect them, they excused. Fran had practically pounced on them one day and dragged them to a nearby clinic, ensuring that they received a flu shot. She had treated the two of them to ice cream later and had even made them each an apology pizza. Not that it had really stopped either one of them from pouting due to the embarrassment they had felt from being hauled out of the door by their petite friend despite their loud protests.

“Sometimes the flu shot doesn’t always provide enough protection,” Theo countered.

“Fran has seemed really tired lately,” Casey finally put in. “And I mean,_ really_ tired. Maybe she’s just worn out.” 

“She does an awful lot for us,” Lily agreed. 

It was true. Fran ran Jungle Karma Pizza whenever Ocean Bluff needed their Rangers and sometimes that was for hours at a time, all seven days of the week. Yet she was always smiling and cheerful, nearly bubbling over with her excited chatter, usually needing RJ to tell her to breathe.

To the team’s collective shame, they realized that they had never truly checked on Fran’s health. 

“But Fran’s smart,” Dom protested. “Why would she ignore her health in favor of coming in to work?”

“Fran may be smart,” Casey agreed. “But she’s also rather insecure.”

When the others just looked at him with perplexed expressions on their faces, Casey elaborated. “I don’t think Fran had many friends outside of RJ before we came along. Whenever I spend time with her, I get the feeling that she’s a little too excited to hang out with us. It’s not because we’re Power Rangers,” Casey hastened to add. “More like she’s excited to be hanging out with anyone at all. I think that also has to do with her babbling; she’s got so much to say but has hardly anyone to talk to so it all comes out in a verbal flood. If she’s determined not to miss work when she’s sick…chances are she might be afraid of losing us.”

“Wait…you can’t be serious,” Dom began, frowning. “Fran can’t really think that we’d…replace her or something just because she has…I don’t know…a cold…does she?”

“Casey might be on to something,” Lily said. “I think RJ once mentioned that Fran didn’t really have too many people outside of her parents and himself. And he sees her more often than her own parents do. It’s entirely possible that Fran would fear just that. She’s been getting more confident by the day, I would hate for her to feel miserable over something that would never happen.”

“Fran’s _not_ going to lose us,” Theo affirmed. “We just need to prove that to her.” He nodded toward the window. “Here she comes now. I think the least we can do for starters is to do what RJ asked of us and keep an eye on her. Hopefully Fran’s right and it’s just allergies. But if_ RJ_ is correct that she’s sick, then we’ll have to keep her away from JKP or at least the dining area until she’s well again while still checking on her. Hopefully that’ll be enough evidence for Fran that we care about her.”

“Dominic and I will help RJ keep an eye on Fran right now,” Lily volunteered. “You two should keep working on the prep in the meantime.”

“Come get us if you need any back up?” Theo prompted.

Lily grinned at him. “Of course.” She turned toward Dom and gestured for him to follow her down the stairs and into the dining area where they could see for themselves just what exactly their friend’s condition was.


	2. Care And Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any of you actually interested in this story, welcome back! Here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Shame.

* * *

“Morning, RJ!”

RJ looked up from where he was packing a to-go order, to see Fran walking into Jungle Karma with a bright grin on her face and what looked to be a large thermos of tea in her hand. A grin formed on his own face when he realized that Fran’s voice sounded a lot better than it had when they spoke earlier on the phone. It was most likely attributed to the tea that she carried, but so long as his friend hadn’t been knocked flat by sickness, RJ didn’t mind her carrying the drink around until business picked up during the day.

He couldn’t help but tease her a bit. Reaching out one hand, he gently pressed it against her forehead, his smile widening as she rolled her eyes but didn’t put up a fuss. She felt warm, but it was of a normal body temperature. His relief swelled as he knew that this meant that she had no fever yet it dimmed when he took note of the dark circles under her eyes. Was this from staying up late reading too much? Or was it because the rangers…because _he_…expected too much from her? Worked her too hard? She did so much for them.

Perhaps they were both wrong and she was heading toward burn out.

Doing his best to mask his concern, knowing that she wouldn’t take well to it, RJ asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Fran replied. “A little tired,” she admitted. “But that might be my fault, I was reading the latest in the ‘A Twist In Time’ series and it was just so good, I had a hard time tearing myself away from it!”

Chuckling, RJ said, “Maybe the Rangers and I will have to set alarms for you at different intervals telling you to go to bed. And it’ll get louder and more obnoxious every time you try to silence it.”

Was she lying to him? Independent soul she may be growing into being, Fran could still be very perceptive and protective of those she cared about. He had a feeling that meant she wasn’t above lying to protect someone, even if it meant telling a lie about herself.

Fran stuck her tongue out and took a drink of her still-warm tea before shooting back, “between you and Dominic, I wonder who would win for most obnoxious.”

“Hey!”

Fran jumped at the sound of the new voice, peering past RJ to see Dominic and Lily heading toward them, the former wearing a mock wounded expression on his face. “RJ would win that one for sure.”

“Would not.”

Ignoring the now bickering friends, Lily walked up to Fran. “RJ said you didn’t sound so good this morning, Frannie. How’re you feeling now?”

“I’m fine!” Fran told her brightly.

Despite Fran’s words, Lily couldn’t help but scrutinize her appearance. “Are you sure?” She asked in a gentle voice. “You’re looking awfully pale.”

“Well you know me and the sun,” Fran quipped. “We never get along.” Before Lily had a chance to judge her flippant words, Fran turned to RJ and asked. “Hey RJ! Were you able to save me any of the smoothies?”

RJ thought for a few seconds before getting a slightly concerned look on his face. “I honestly don’t know,” he whispered. “And at this point, I’m too afraid to ask.”

Dominic and Lily both rolled their eyes while Fran giggled, only for the sound to quickly devolve into coughing. She looked panicked for a moment before managing to even out her breathing enough to take a drink of tea.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay, Frannie?” Lily asked worriedly.

“Fine,” Fran managed to answer, wincing as she heard the rasp in her voice.

Dom and Lily exchanged concerned glances. They knew Fran would be adamant about working. They just weren’t sure if it was due to her dedication to her job, or that Casey’s theory was right and she feared being replaced.

Meanwhile, RJ who hadn’t participated in the earlier conversation looked from Fran to the clock, noting that they were due to open in about ten minutes. “I have about half a mind to just haul you upstairs, plop you in my chair and keep you there until we’re all certain you’re a hundred percent healthy,” he half joked.

Fran shot him a flat stare. “Thank you but no thank you, RJ. I’m determined to prove you all wrong and I will power through my shift.” She couldn’t help but smirk, only bold around her friends as she teased her boss. “It would be an honor to sit in your beloved chair however.”

RJ chuckled and said, “You can sit there on your break.” He looked at her seriously. “And you’re taking a long one today, Fran.”

Dom walked up behind Fran and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could hear the confident smile in his voice as he promised, “I’m gonna make you a ‘get-well’ pizza.”

“I wonder what that tastes like,” she mused.

“Only one way to find out.”

“Feel free to experiment,” RJ shrugged. He pointed an accusatory finger at Dom. “Just don’t go blowing up my kitchen.”

“Like you don’t do enough of that yourself,” Fran teased.

“Oh!” RJ gasped dramatically, clutching at his heart. “She’s going for the emotionally lethal shots today! Lily, quick! Get to the back before she targets you next!”

Laughing, Lily merely shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Fran’s shoulders and began to gently herd her toward the back. “C’mon Frannie, let’s leave these two drama queens to their crocodile tears while we actually continue getting ready.”

“Hey!” RJ loudly protested as he gestured firmly toward the order he had been in the midst of packing when Fran had first walked in minutes ago. “What do you call that?”

He only received a set of giggles as a response before Lily blithely called back, “hush, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to learn to become more comfortable writing for Dominic, though I'm not overly comfortable writing for Casey or Theo either. Hmmm...perhaps a JF marathon is in order! Also, like I said in the tags, this could either be a Fran/Dominic fic or a Fran/RJ fic. I ship both...with a slightly heavier leaning toward the latter. What do you guys think?


	3. Doing Their Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers keep an eye on Fran which she isn't entirely appreciative of. Snark, sassiness and teasing abound!

Because We Love You

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Power Rangers. Just this fic!

* * *

Chapter Three: Doing Their Best

All six of the Rangers kept a solid vigil on Fran as she worked, unsure if Fran was actually aware of their watch or if she was deliberately ignoring them. She practically waltzed from table to table, keeping her movements fluid and steady, doing her best to not let herself get overwhelmed while still giving her all to the job. It was a stark contrast to her usual bouncy pace, but the Rangers were grateful that even Fran knew that she had to be careful today despite her insistence that she wasn’t sick.

Still, Casey’s heart sank slightly when she read off her orders; her voice was lacking its usual bubbly vibrancy. He knew she was being cautious, she just sounded really out of character when talking in an even tone. Not quite monotone and yet…just not quite _Fran._ He did jump slightly when he met her heated stare.

Can I...help you, Fran....?” Casey asked as he did his best not to wither under her glare.

“You can help me by not pitying me.”

“I-I’m not pitying you!” Casey’s brown eyes were wide as he tried to convince Fran of his innocence. 

She merely arched an eyebrow. “Mhm.”

“I’m _not_!” Casey insisted. “I’m just worried about you.”

Fran let out a sigh. “And that’s sweet of you, Casey, but there’s no need to worry about me,” she said firmly. “I’m fine.”

“You just don’t...” Casey gestured towards her as he tried to find the right words. “Seem like you.”

Fran gave Casey a small smile. “I am me, Casey. I’m just a little tired but it’s nothing I can’t power through.”

“You don’t have to power through,” Casey insisted. “Why don’t you take a break?”

When she looked like she was about to argue, Casey interjected, “at least check on the monitors please?” When he saw Fran begin to waver, murmuring about her tables that needed attending, Casey plied her with a temptation: “You can sit in RJ’s chair.”

He delighted in her smirk. “Who says I ever needed his permission?” She asked.

“So _that’s_ why my chair smelled like jasmine!”

Fran squeaked in surprise and whirled around to face a grinning RJ. “I-I-I sat in it like.._.one_ time, RJ, I promise!”

“Breathe Fran,” RJ chuckled. “It’s fine. _You_ can sit in my chair.”

“Hey!” Casey objected. “So not fair! Favoritism much?”

“My loft, my rules,” RJ shrugged. He then tipped his head toward the kitchen. “Don’t you have some pies to be keeping an eye on, Case?”

Casey stuck his tongue out at his boss, knowing RJ would most likely stick out his own tongue in response, not the type to get easily ruffled by sass…unless it came from Fran, apparently. “Theo’s got it.”

Though apparently that wasn’t entirely the truth for Theo himself stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Hey, Casey! I thought you were helping me out with orders and not just chatting it up with our friends?”

Casey had the grace to look sheepish as he replied, “be right there, Theo.” Turning to Fran, he said, “well, you’ve got RJ’s permission, Fran. Might as well take advantage.”

“Maybe later,” Fran hedged, looking as if she would only take a break if someone actually hauled her up the stairs and stuck her in RJ’s chair. Casey didn’t think for a second that he would put it past either Dominic or RJ himself to do just that. With a small sigh and a mouthed “good luck” to their boss, Casey sailed through the kitchen doors to catch up on work.

“You will be taking a break soon, right Fran?” RJ asked in a stern of a voice he could manage around her. She wasn’t just an employee, she was a dear friend and not one of his students, so RJ tried his best to be firm with Fran when the situation warranted it, but not so firm that she would possibly shy away. “And you’ll rehydrate?”

Fran’s expression was a cross of exasperation and annoyance for a minute before she smirked up at him. “Yes, _dad._”

RJ made a face. “Ugh, please Fran. Don’t call me that.”

“Well it’s not like I can call you _master_.” She sketched a shallow bow.

He gently hip checked her, mindful of her complexion and energy. “Please don’t sink to the Rangers’ level and drive me crazy.”

“But it’s so much fun!” Dom mock protested as he came up to the two of them, carrying a small pile of dirty dishes. He only grinned wider at RJ’s deadpan expression.

Doing her best to smother her giggles in order to head off a potential coughing fit; okay, maybe she _would_ heed RJ and at least rehydrate, Fran took advantage of RJ’s distracted state and made her way toward a nearby table, calling over her shoulder, “we love you, RJ!”

RJ jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward where Fran had walked off. “Her, I love. But the rest of you headaches?”

Dom smirked. “You love us just as much.”

“Debatable.”

Dominic arched an eyebrow. “Weren’t you just trying to convince her to take a break?”

RJ winced and sped off, hoping to intercept Fran before she started doing even more work. Meanwhile, Dom sauntered back into the kitchen to drop off the dishes and get back to his experiment of creating a get well pizza. 

Dominic slipped through the kitchen doors, slightly surprised to see Casey and Theo working together silently. Usually they would bicker within minutes of starting their work. They were rather cohesive teammates as Power Rangers, but as two staff members of Jungle Karma Pizza? That was a whole other story.

Theo interrupted his musings. “Hey, Dom, would you mind passing me a couple of large pizza boxes?”

“I’ve got you,” Was Dominic’s reply as he walked over to a tall rack, laden with flat cardboard boxes waiting to be folded into shape. He did just that as he walked back to Theo, easily passing them to the blue ranger.

“Everything okay, Dom?” Casey asked.

“Of course,” Dom replied without hesitating. “Why ask?”

“You look a little distracted there,” Casey replied.

“Pensive,” Theo added and Casey nodded in agreement.

Dominic shrugged, a crooked grin gracing his features. “I’m fine, guys. Just…wondering what exactly goes into a ‘get well pizza’.”

Theo shrugged. “From what Lily told me, that was your idea, so I guess it’ll just be whatever you want it to be. Maybe research ingredients that go into dishes that boost energy and help with immune systems?”

Dom gave a nod, “It’s a good start.”

“Lots of taste testing,” Casey encouraged. His grin became teasing. ”Just don’t give her anything that could land her in the hospital. She’s not gonna kiss you for that.”

The white ranger’s face grew red. “Wh-hu-k-kiss me?!”

Theo coughed, hiding a grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you splutter before, man.”

Dominic took a minute to regain his bearings before demanding, “Why on Earth would you guys think that Fran would kiss me? Also, for the record, I’m no chef like RJ, but I know enough basic culinary skills to not give some food poisoning.” His eyes narrowed. “Back to the bit about Fran and kissing??”

“Don’t you like Fran?” Casey asked, beginning to feel that he had been way off about the pair of resident bookworms. “I mean, as more than friends?”

Dominic shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure. Yes, she’s a fantastic girl and I’m glad to have someone to talk books with, but as for a potential girlfriend?” Another shrug. “Maybe?” He had a feeling that he would have to talk with the guys soon about his past and the one person his heart hadn’t quite been able to let go of.

With a slight sigh, Dom began to move about the kitchen, scanning for RJ’s cookbooks. Just because his friends had put him in a weird mindset, didn’t mean that he was going to blow off helping out Fran.

Though, it would be nice if he could prove himself right to Casey and _not_ accidentally give her food poisoning.

* * *

Unfortunately RJ hadn’t been able to intercept Fran and had to stand around awkwardly near the stairs while trying to make it look like he wasn’t blatantly staring at her while she spoke to customers and took their orders. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily walking by and waved her over.

“How many tables are you helping right now?” He asked her quietly. 

“Just two,” she answered and was about to ask him why when she noticed that he was watching Fran intently. She matched his soft tone. “Do you want me to take over for her?”

When RJ nodded, Lily looked back at him with a wry smile. “You know, she’s going to sass the hell out of us for treating her like she might keel over at any second.”

RJ sighed, betraying his stress by raking a hand through his hair. “I know. I’m just worried. She seems fine...ish _now_ but Lil, on the phone, she sounded _really_ bad.”

“I know RJ,” Lily told him in her most soothing voice. “You said so earlier. Just like we said earlier that we would all look out for her and we are, I promise.” 

Just then, Fran turned away from her table, ready to go to the kitchen and read off the orders to Theo, Dominic, and Casey. RJ quickly strode over to her, Lily quick on his heels. He plucked the small server pad out of Fran’s hands and passed it to Lily while simultaneously placing a finger over Fran’s lips, silencing her protest. 

“Lily is taking over your table and you are taking a break,” RJ told her firmly, in his rarely used “managerial voice” that brooked no arguments.

Fran’s eyes were wide. He never used that tone on her before. She knew when she was beaten. However, that didn’t quite stop her from being a _little_ smart mouthed. “You’re lucky I’m too nice not to cough on you,” She grumbled.

He chuckled. “Yeah, that I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is basically me throughout this entire thing. I'm doing my best! I swear! XD


	4. And Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes south for a while

Fran huffed and made her way up to the loft, not needing to look back to know that RJ was following her. She unceremoniously dropped into RJ's beloved chair and looked up at him with such an expression that if it had a voice, it would be dripping with sarcasm and asking, "happy?"

RJ smiled at Fran's petulant face before looking at her thoughtfully. "I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea for you to pull the lever—"

"Is it the wrong one, Kronk?" Fran asked with her head tilted in feigned innocence, a sparkle appearing in her eyes.

RJ snickered and shook his head. "I don't know if the angle will mess with your respiratory system."

"Fair enough," Fran acquiesced with a nod. Truth be told, not that she would be telling her friend, but she was beginning to feel a slight clogging sensation in her chest and an annoying tickle in her throat. Best not to take a gamble with either of those.

With a slight sigh, Fran leaned back in RJ's chair and focused her gaze on the monitors. She blinked when she felt something metallic and warm slide into her hand, turning to see that RJ was giving her her thermos.

He smiled at her. "I refilled it."

Fran returned his smile and gently hefted the thermos, noting that her friend was right. "Thank you." She took a sip and brightened at the flavor. "Ooh, my favorite! How'd you know?"

"I pay attention," RJ said with a strange mixture of smugness and offense in his tone.

"So you do." Fran took another sip. "Thank you."

Instead of heading back downstairs to the dining room like she'd expected, RJ remained where he was, carefully watching her like he had been doing moments before. Fran knew his heart was in the right place and that RJ was merely ensuring that he was there in case her health went south, which deep down she was truly grateful for. She also knew that she didn't want RJ wasting his time when he could be helping the boys in the kitchen so one of them could help Lily out in the dining area.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer," she informed him blithely as she raised her thermos for another sip of tea.

"Ha ha," was his cleverly worded retort.

"RJ," Fran began in her gentlest tone. "You _can_ leave me alone up here. I'm okay, really. If it makes you feel better to know, I haven't had a serious coughing fit since before I walked into JKP this morning."

He pounced on her specific mention of the word serious. "But you've been coughing?"

She tried to evade him. "Barely. It was more like a clearing of my throat."

RJ crossed his arms as he regarded her skeptically. "Really?"

Fran's face reddened slightly, as she shifted in the chair, doing her best to appear to be the picture of innocence. "At least I cover my mouth?"

"Fran," RJ sighed with exasperation. "Why are you so hesitant to take a break and just take care of yourself?"

She looked away from him. "I _am_ taking a break," she replied quietly.

He knelt down beside her, resting against the arm of his recliner. RJ made sure to catch Fran's gaze as he asked her, "Fran, why are you being so stubborn? Are...are you afraid of something?" He paused for a few seconds as it clicked. "Are you afraid of losing your job? Of not being able to help us with Ranger duties anymore?" When Fran merely broke eye contact and seemed to shrink in on herself, RJ's heart clenched with sadness and he stretched up slightly, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Fran," RJ murmured, leaning his head against hers. Her skin felt warm but thankfully not terribly so.

"Whatever happened to running _to_ your friends instead of _away_ from them?" He asked, hiding his grin in her hair when he felt her huff of annoyance.

"You do remember that you're human, right? It's okay if you need to take time off and rest up. You've got nothing to worry about. We're here for you no matter what, just like you've always been there for us. For me."

He hugged her tighter, smiling into her hair as he remembered the start of their friendship. She had admitted that yes, she had come for the pizza at first, but she stayed for him, helping him out in any way she could, even if she wasn't an official employee at the time. Fran even helped him out emotionally, letting him talk about anything and everything—when she wasn't lost in the worlds within her books that is.

RJ was about to wax poetic about how much Fran meant to him and the Rangers when the bank of televisions started blaring, focusing on a breaking Rin Shi report. Fran pulled away from RJ's embrace, a serious expression falling across her face and he knew that the same concentrated look was etching itself onto his own face as well. A hulking humanoid leopard, standing nearly eight feet tall was stalking through the streets of Ocean Bluff, not too far away from the pier, shouting threats and shooting beams of energy from its large paws. The blasts were aimless, but there were far too many civilians running for cover.

"Well, looks like break time's over," Fran chirped innocently. She carefully rose from the chair and grinned teasingly. "Looks like I need to get down to the restaurant so you and the Rangers can go save Ocean Bluff."

"I can tell someone to stay here with you," RJ offered, the look in his sea green eyes telling her that he wanted her to agree. "I can stay or ask Dom or one of the cubs."

Fran shook her head and gestured toward the attack taking place on the monitor. "You guys are going to have your hands full. That Rin Shi looks a lot more powerful than the other ones Dai Shi has sent out in the past. I'm not going to hold anyone back. Now please, RJ, get the other Rangers and go."

RJ grabbed her hand. "Alright, I'll go. But promise me, Fran," he told her firmly, trying to force back that nagging kernel of doubt in the back of his mind, demanding that he stay. "_Promise_ me that if you start to feel worse that you'll call for us and _I_ promise that one of us will be there right away."

Fran's expression was one of exasperation and fondness. "It's bad allergies, not a death sentence, RJ. But okay, I promise."

She glanced down at her hand still being held by RJ's, surprised by how warm and tingly it made her feel. Her heartbeat picked up speed when he gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Fran."

Her throat suddenly dry, Fran swallowed before quickly murmuring, "You're welcome."

Hesitant to leave her, RJ slowly slipped his hand from hers, slowly backing toward the staircase, eyes roving over her face, making sure that she was truly fine to leave alone. His lips quirked at the corner when she merely smiled and waved before turning to face the monitors, watching the Rin Shi still on a rampage.

RJ's footsteps were heavy as he ran down the stairs, betraying his trepidation about the whole thing. He should stay, he told himself. He should stay and have Fran's back; he had already volunteered himself before mentioning the others, so why not just follow through with the original offer? Fran would forgive him for not listening to her eventually, right? Decision made, RJ picked up his speed a bit.

When RJ reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw that Casey was standing nearby, looking up at his mentor as he came down; concern furrowing his brow. "

How's she doing?" He asked in a low voice.

RJ sighed, face exasperated. "Fran's insisting that she's fine still. Made a bit of a breakthrough, I know she's worried that we might replace her or something if she is sick. I told her that wasn't the case and was about to elaborate, but unfortunately a Rin Shi is running around on the pier."

"Not good," Casey grimaced. "I'll get the guys, you go relieve Lily."

The wolf master nodded and hurried into the dining room, quickly locating her as she was waving goodbye to a group of four customers. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Lil."

"Yes, RJ?" She turned to him and catching the worry in his eyes, immediately mirrored it. "What's wrong? Is it Fran?"

"Fran's fine for now, she's upstairs," RJ relegated to her. "But we do have a problem. There's a Rin Shi on the loose on the pier." He paused. "Actually, two problems, Fran's insisting on coming downstairs to run Jungle Karma."

"And you're not letting her do that, right?" Lily asked sharply. "At least, not alone?"

If there was one thing that made RJ nervous, other than a sick Fran, it was an angry Lily. "W-well, I don't _want_ to," he stammered. When he saw that look in her eye she got when she was about to prod someone sharply enough to leave a bruise, he hastily added. "I-in fact I already decided to stay here myself."

"Good," Lily replied, pleased. "I'll go get the boys and kick some Rin Shi butt. Hopefully we'll be back within the hour."

"Good luck," RJ called as she raced off with the others.

"You too," she answered over her shoulder.

* * *

Fran wandered into the kitchen, not five minutes after the Rangers had left to go fight the Rin Shi, a small notepad with a couple of customers' orders scribbled onto it in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that despite the fact that indeed the Rangers had left Jungle Karma, she had thought that meant _all_ of the Rangers.

And lo, there before her, chopping away at some vegetables, clad in his chef's coat and hat, instead of violet spandex was the wolf Ranger.

"_Robert. James._"

Though he knew that she wouldn't be able to see it for his back was turned toward her—then again perhaps that was a _good_ thing—RJ grinned widely. "Yes, dear?" He cheekily asked. He laughed when he felt a slightly damp dish towel smack him in the back of his head.

"I thought I told you that I would be fine running the restaurant _alone_ for a while."

RJ held up his hands placatingly as he turned around to face Fran. "Fran, if I didn't agree to stay and have your back, Lily was going to have my head," he half lied. "My _head_, Fran. I lose that enough on my own, I don't need any assistance from Lil."

She regarded him sourly before replying, "Well I suppose we can't have that." She sighed softly. "Alright, for the sake of your head and keeping Lily happy, I won't complain anymore." She smirked. "Much."

RJ grinned. "I'll take it."

* * *

Not quite a half hour later and all was quiet in Jungle Karma Pizza, the last of the lunch crowd having filtered out moments ago.

Fran hummed softly as she wiped down the table, ensuring that the ivory surface gleamed in the sunlight. Pleased with her work, she stood up.

That was when disaster struck.

Fran shuddered when a wave of dizziness rolled through her, equilibrium dangerously off kilter. Heat radiated from her frame as her temperature suddenly spiked. Her head pounded and her chest ached as she was hit with a sudden violent bout of coughing.

Distantly, she heard an alarmed voice cry out her name. But she was alone, wasn't she? Silly Rangers, she told them she would be fine on her own for a little while.

Blotches of darkness danced across her vision as she struggled for breath, trying to hold onto the back of the booth. But she was tired.

She was so, so_ tired_.

With a groan, she let go of the booth and tumbled into blissful darkness.

* * *

RJ had been making pizzas for a to go order, keeping half of his attention on the dining room beyond the kitchen door, in case Fran needed him to come to the rescue. It was quiet, but thankfully not silent. He could hear Fran cleaning up the area; the sweep of broom bristles on the floor, Fran's light footsteps as she moved about, the soft cadence of the song she was humming, its tune unfamiliar but seeming like that of a lullaby.

RJ relaxed slightly, slipping a Hawaiian pizza into the oven before turning back to the counter to work on an extra-large cheese pizza with grilled banana slices.

He was lost in what he had dubbed his "pizza making groove" when loud, harsh coughing ripped through the quiet.

Fran!

RJ dropped the toppings onto the counter, racing through the kitchen door in a panic. _It sounds like she can't breathe!_

He reached the middle of the dining room—merely five feet away from where Fran was struggling—just in time to watch her collapse.

"Fran!" RJ leaped forward and caught her in his arms, becoming more alarmed as she slumped in his hold.

Nearly falling to the floor, RJ gently cradled Fran to his chest, one hand seeking out her forehead although the deep flush of her cheeks and the heat he could feel through her shirt already informed him of her fever. He winced when he felt just how hot she was, wanting to flinch away from both her and the situation.

She had gotten worse so _fast_.

Gently placing his ear near her mouth, RJ swore that his heart stopped when he realized that Fran wasn't breathing.

She wasn't _breathing_!

Doing his best not to spiral into a panicked state because that would do Fran no good whatsoever, RJ carefully laid Fran on the floor in front of him, remembering at the last second to seek out a pulse.

There was one. Sluggish but there was a pulse.

She still wasn't breathing however.

"C'mon Fran," RJ gently coaxed in a hoarse voice. "This is the one time when I _need_ you to breathe."

Well, he always needed her to breathe, she was just so effervescent when she got excited but the poor girl could sometimes forget to take a breath and he worried that she might make herself sick.

Looks like he was right. In a sense.

That terrified him now.

Gently tilting her head back, RJ opened her mouth, pinched her nose and blew in two rescue breaths, keeping an eye on her chest to see if she would start breathing on her own.

He was still performing rescue breaths when the Rangers came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! A few notes here!
> 
> I wanted to be a bit gentler with the ending, but a good friend of mine encouraged me to end it here, so if you want to blame anyone, blame him. You can blame me if it feels too rushed or anything, but this was going to happen. Also, the rest of the cast will get a lot more "screen time" going forward with this fic.
> 
> *spins Rin Shi wheel* Huh, it landed on leopard. You guys have no idea how surprised I was to not see a Rin Shi leopard on the official Wiki list. I mean, we have a tiger, cheetah, jaguar, lion...maybe there were already too many big cats? I think even Master Mao was listed as a serval spirit...although...they're not that big.
> 
> AN ANNOUCEMENT! I will be posting in the near future a series of RJ and Fran one-shots. Both friendship and romantic and I can't wait to start posting! I have like, eight chapters partially worked on? Long commutes leave plenty of time for creative thinking. :)


	5. Starve A Fever

Chapter Five: Starve a Fever

* * *

Normally when the Jungle Fury Rangers come home from a battle, they usually were greeted by a cheerful, bubbly Fran and a few freshly made pizzas. Fran would gush over the battle, asking what felt like a million questions while somehow simultaneously managing to fuss over them.

Today however, the homecoming Rangers were greeted by was a starkly different scene.

Fran was lying motionless on the ground as an increasingly frightened RJ was trying to revive her.

"Fran!" Lily's cry shattered the silence, yet doing nothing for the tense air.

RJ looked up with a wild, startled stare. It took him seconds to fall into the role of commander, a hard edge to his voice as he spoke.

"Lily, get into the kitchen and get a couple of ice packs. Dominic, find me a bucket. Theo, I need you to grab a blanket and Fran's medical file. Casey, go start the truck. We need to get Fran to the hospital ASAP."

When no one moved due to shock and fear, RJ's face grew hard as he barked out, "Now!"

The four scattered and RJ sighed heavily, knowing that they were merely afraid for Fran and that it was his own fear that had him snapping at them. He would have to apologize.

Later.

Only you can make me react like this, Fran.

He breathed deeply into her mouth on his next rescue breath. She popped up, coughing harshly; RJ gently guided her onto her side as she struggled to get her own breathing under control. Finally in a raspy, tired voice, she was able to speak.

"RJ...I don't feel so good."

RJ couldn't help the small, broken laugh that fell from his lips as he carefully took her limp form into his arms. "I know, Fran. I know."

She whined softly at the pain knifing through her head and throat. She was so unbearably hot that all she wanted was to somehow muster the strength to ask RJ to just toss her into the walk-in freezer and hope that she was able to cool down that way.

Logic managed to assert itself and tell her that she had a fever. The question she had however was why she was lying on the floor. She was far too tired to ask, all of her felt tired. Another whimper escaped her as she turned in RJ's embrace, burying her face in his shoulder, going limp not entirely from exhaustion but because she felt safe in RJ's hold.

"Fran?" RJ asked quietly, doing his best to keep his voice steady. "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to fall asleep now.

To his relief, she answered him. "I'm not sleeping RJ." He felt her wince and had a feeling that her throat wasn't feeling great either. "Kinda would like to, though."

"You can sleep soon," he reassured her.

Lily darted into the dining area. "Okay! I have ice packs!"

Her announcement caused Fran to wince again and RJ did his best to not let his student see his disapproval at her volume, knowing that Lily truly meant no harm to Fran.

Thankfully Lily caught on and immediately dropped her voice to a whisper. "Oh thank goodness you're awake Fran!" She knelt down in front of the pair and gently pressed an ice pack wrapped in a kitchen towel to Fran's forehead.

Fran sighed in relief as she leaned into the cold sensation of the ice pack. At the back of her mind, she knew that this wouldn't be enough for her fever for the rest of her body was still radiating heat, but this was a good start.

Lily smiled at Fran's reaction to the ice pack, glad that she was reacting at all. She looked to RJ and gestured to a water cooler her master hadn't noticed earlier. "I have more ice packs in there and a couple of water bottles along with some ginger ale."

Lily became a little sheepish but felt like she had to explain. "I know that water would be for the best but I also figured that ginger ale would be just as good in case she has a bad stomach too even though there's a bit of a risk with the bubbles irritating her already sore throat but I—"

"Breathe, Lily," Fran whispered an amused smile on her face as she peeked out from beneath RJ's wild hair.

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line," RJ mock protested.

He felt, rather than saw her shrug and bit down on a grin, thinking it too soon to celebrate any small acts of sass on Fran's part. Instead he looked down, trying to meet her eyes and asked, "How's your stomach?"

"Empty," Fran whispered. "Mistake."

"Are you saying you skipped breakfast?" Lily asked.

RJ frowned, that was exactly what Fran was saying. He worried that would make her sicker, Fran did have a tendency to feel nauseous whenever she hadn't eaten for several hours and she had just admitted that skipping breakfast was a mistake.

What time was it anyway?

Instead he asked with an edge to his tone, "What's taking Theo and Dominic so long?

Lily looked at him sympathetically as she gently stroked her hand through Fran's hair, removing her hair from her sweaty forehead. Lily winced at the fevered skin. "I think we should take Fran to the hospital now, RJ. I know Frannie's coherent, but her temperature is way too high for me to feel comfortable waiting."

RJ was about to agree when Theo stumbled upon them, blanket, medical file and a thermometer in hand. Theo quickly handed the thermometer to RJ while he and Lily wrapped the blanket about Fran's shoulders, RJ doing his best to not be in the way without letting go of Fran.

RJ held the thermometer up to Fran's mouth who opened it with only a small bit of grumbling. She didn't like the odd sensation of the device's metal tip underneath her tongue and she usually had a bit of a hard time keeping the device still. However her exhaustion helped her keep it in place and helped her shove back the embarrassment she felt at seeing RJ hold the thermometer still. Like she was a child.

The thermometer beeped after a couple of minutes, RJ looking at the readout with a grim expression. One hundred and four point two degrees. They needed to get Fran to the hospital.

Now.

With as much care and grace as he could muster, RJ stood with Fran in his arms. Trying to keep his voice light, RJ first addressed Fran. "Sorry dear, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to miss the rest of your shift."

Too tired to argue, Fran merely leaned her head against his shoulder. "Okay," she whispered. "Can I sleep now?"

"Until we get to the hospital," RJ told her.

"Hospital?" Fran knew she shouldn't be talking so much. Her throat ached and RJ was probably going to tell her to breathe again. Endearing but a bit annoying.

"Frannie," Lily began gently. "You fainted, remember?"

Fran frowned at that. She fainted? Well, perhaps that was why she had suddenly found herself on the floor and why everyone was fussing but she did not remember actually losing consciousness. Could one really remember that they had fainted?

"That's embarrassing," she whispered and Lily, Theo and RJ had to hold back their laughter.

"It's okay, Fran," Lily reassured her.

"Your body just put you in time out for a little while," RJ added.

"Not a child," she huffed.

"No one's saying that," Theo told her kindly. "We all need a time out occasionally, physically or mentally, no matter how old we get."

RJ gave him a small smile in thanks as Fran seemed to accept the blue Ranger's words. She relaxed in his hold, seeming to drift off to sleep. He looked at his students; the most serious they had ever seen him.

"I need you to close down the shop, find Dominic and get to the hospital ASAP, capische?"

Both nodded and RJ returned the gesture swiftly as he began to make his way toward the door. Seeing that he wasn't going to fit through the doorway with Fran in his arms, Theo sprinted over and held the door wide open for them. His mentor inclined his head in thanks, accepting the cooler Lily hurried over to him and made his way over to where Casey was waiting for him, a grim expression on his face.

Casey seemed to hesitate before opening his mouth and asking, "Is she any better?"

"She's sleeping of her own accord," RJ replied. "But she has a fever of a hundred and four degrees and I'm so scared that it might get higher." He hugged Fran tighter to him for a few heartbeats before carefully laying her down in the back of the Jeep and buckling her in place.

Casey placed a hand on RJ's shoulder after he had climbed into the front seat. "Don't worry too much, RJ. Fran's a lot stronger than we give her credit for." The red Ranger smirked. "If she can take on a werewolf and walk away without a scratch, she can make it through this."

RJ laughed without much humor. "I guess you're right."

The ride to the hospital was filled with a tense silence; the only sounds being Fran's pained breathing and the tapping of RJ's foot as he dearly wished that the drive would be faster.

After a painfully long drive, a drive that Casey would later tell him was less than fifteen minutes, the JKP Jeep reached the hospital and RJ nearly leaped out of the vehicle, only remembering his seatbelt at the last second.

Once free, he jumped out and ran to the back, trying not to feel too alarmed by the fact that Fran looked to be far too deeply asleep than what could be considered to be normal. Carefully he undid her restraints and lifted her into his arms once more. His stomach dropped, she was so limp. The slightest bit of relief was gained from the sight and sound of her breathing.

Sprinting away from the vehicle, RJ charged through the hospital doors inwardly grateful that Casey had managed to park so close.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, RJ inadvertently cried out the words that would throw his life upside down. At least it would in the near future.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! MY WIFE NEEDS HELP!"

Medics and nurses descended upon the pair, gently taking Fran from the panicked man's arms. He was dimly aware of them asking him questions and he was at least seventy-five percent certain that he had answered them. Though perhaps that percentage was too generous. All he could really hear was his words echoing all around in his mind. _My wife needs help._

_My wife…_

_Wife…_

Fran wasn't actually his wife, right? He couldn't even remember if they were even dating or not. RJ finally snapped out of his daze when Casey caught up to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder as they watched Fran be raced away further into the emergency room.

"She's going to be okay, RJ," Casey told him bracingly. He frowned when he saw the thousand yard stare in his master's eyes. "The question is, are _you_ okay?" Casey's concern grew when RJ remained silent for well over a minute. "RJ?"

"Dude…" RJ finally whispered, uttering words that the red Ranger would have never expected from him. "I think I just committed insurance fraud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me why RJ said that. My only answer is: Because I thought it would be funny.
> 
> Where Dom disappeared to will be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Isn't This Illegal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJ tries to process what happened at the end of the last chapter, Dom struggles to separate past from present and Fran awakens in the hospital only to learn that her friend unwittingly broke the law and dragged her along for the joyride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets interesting! We have a couple of crossovers happening! Well, one definitely happening, one potentially happening because I'm playing with a headcanon of mine that, while a bit of a stretch, I still find entertaining. See if you can recognize the guest stars!

Disclaimer: Y'all should know by now, I don't own the Power Rangers. All I would want is to be friends with RJ. And maybe Ashley from In Space.

Chapter 6: Isn't This Illegal?

* * *

RJ held his head, hands clenched at the temples. He didn't hear Casey's words, all he heard were his own words from earlier still reverberating within his mind.

''_My wife needs help! My wife...my wife..."_

Gah, they weren't even married, let alone dating. What was he even _thinking_?

Did he even _like_ Fran in a romantic sense? She was pretty, smart...sassy as hell and full of compassion..._'Focus RJ!'_

RJ jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he relaxed as he saw his student. Right...right...Casey was here...and he had said something.

"Sorry dude," RJ apologized. "What'd you say?" He gestured as if he could reach out and touch the past. "A minute ago?"

Casey regarded his friend worriedly. "I asked why would you think that you committed insurance fraud."

Scarlet flooded RJ's face as he averted his gaze from his friend's. Hunching his shoulders slightly, he mumbled an answer.

Casey frowned as he leaned closer to better hear RJ. "Sorry, I didn't catch any of that. Why do you think you committed insurance fraud?"

Wanting for the ground to swallow him up or for another Rin Shi to make an appearance, RJ sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck as he admitted in a slightly louder tone, "I called Fran my wife. I said that my wife needs help and immediately we were surrounded by doctors and nurses who pretty much spirited her away."

Casey stared at him with wide eyes. "Dude..." he breathed before trying and failing to suppress a grin. "_That's_ a statement!"

"I didn't mean it!" RJ whined. "I don't even know why I said it! I just blurted it out!"

"Because you were scared," Casey said knowingly. "You needed something to get the hospital staff's attention and I guess some part of you thought that just calling Fran your friend wouldn't have been enough."

"I guess," RJ acknowledged with a sigh.

"Aw man, imagine what your _dad_ would say if he had seen that!" Casey snickered and RJ turned to him horrified.

"Dude, you can't tell my dad anything about this!"

"Why not?" Casey asked. "It's not like he doesn't know that Fran exists."

RJ sighed. "Okay true…maybe you can mention that she's in the hospital, but you_ cannot _tell him that I called myself her husband just so she would get help."

"Pretty sure she would have been helped regardless. You _did_ race in here carrying Fran in your arms," Casey pointed out. "What did you think was going to happen? That you'd be told to take a seat and they'd get to you when they get to you?"

"I don't know…" RJ raked a hand through his hair, a clear sign of stress. "Maybe?"

"Look man, it's done. Fran is getting the medical help that she needs. You don't want me to tell your dad that you called yourself Fran's husband when you're not? Then I won't."

RJ sighed heavily, all thoughts of his dad finding out about his mistake anyway weighing down on him. "Thank you."

Silence reigned between the two friends for a long moment before Casey finally broke it. "So do you think there's any reason why Dominic never showed up with that bucket?"

His mentor stared into the distance, thinking. "I don't…" RJ's eyes grew wide as pieces started clicking together, a memory coming to the forefront of his mind. "Oh right," he breathed as shame washed over him. "Jacey."

The name didn't ring any bells for Casey. He looked to RJ for elaboration. "Jacey?"

RJ looked wistful, sad but not for himself. For Dominic. "His first girlfriend."

* * *

Dom was sat on the floor of the supply closet, head in his hands as he stared beyond the grey tile at his feet. All he could see cycling within his mind's eye was Fran lying completely motionless on the dining room floor, RJ working tirelessly to revive her. Yet her image was slowly becoming juxtaposed with that of another's; someone whose bright, fiery memory had haunted him for nearly ten years. A teenage girl just barely sixteen with hair that was raven instead of chestnut, skin tanned instead of pale, flushed with fever that had eventually taken her away from this world…taken her away from him.

He could only pray that fate wouldn't be just as unkind to Fran.

The supply closet door swung open yet Dominic never even flinched. Instead he managed to tell the newcomer in a hollow voice, "I found the bucket."

"So we see," Lily replied as she stepped into the room and plopped down next to Dom, Theo sitting just outside the closet. "Why didn't you bring it to RJ and Fran?"

He shrugged, "I got…" a heavy sigh. "Distracted."

"Seems like it was something pretty serious," Theo observed.

Dom nodded slowly, silent for a long moment before speaking, "Is Fran awake?"

"She woke up about fifteen minutes ago," Lily answered him. "She was very weak. Casey and RJ took her to the hospital; we're just waiting on you so we can join them."

"Are you even up for that?" Theo asked as he studied his teammate a little more closely. "You seem really upset man."

Another heavy sigh escaped Dom as he gathered the strength to explain his emotional state. "My first girlfriend…she died of a fever like a month before she turned sixteen."

Lily placed her hand over his. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Theo seconded as he crawled into the closet and clapped a hand on Dom's shoulder. "You should know, Fran's a fighter. She's stubborn as hell."

"She has to be," Lily added. "She puts up with us on a daily basis, RJ in particular."

"I feel like RJ would argue that," Theo mused.

As the two continued to speculate and bring levity to the situation, Dom could feel a smile begin to tug on his lips, his heart a bit lighter than it had been since coming back to the restaurant. Lily noticed this and lightly squeezed his hand. "Are you ready to go check on Frannie? I'm sure she'd like to see you."

"She'd also understand if you weren't ready," Theo added, wanting him to have all the options he needed.

Dom thought for a minute before smiling at his friends. "Yeah, I'm ready." He clapped his hand into the one Theo proffered and stood. "Thanks guys."

As the three exited the closet and made their way to the restaurant's entrance, Lily's phone rang. Seeing that it was Casey, she answered, putting the call on speaker. She was unable to completely stop the worry from entering her voice, "How's she doing, Case?"

"She's awake and talking to the doctors," he replied. He paused before continuing, a sly sort of laughter creeping into his tone. "You guys are never gonna guess what RJ did a little while ago!"

The trio could only stare at one other perplexedly as they heard RJ's loud yelp of protest in the background.

* * *

Fran blinked blearily as she slowly came back to consciousness. She was immediately assaulted by her body painfully informing her of all that was wrong with her. Her head throbbed and her throat was both itchy and felt as if knives were stabbing her. Her energy was completely gone; each limb feeling heavier than ever, her breathing sounding gravelly with phlegm. As she tried to think past her pain, she noticed an IV line connected to her arm and a heart monitor beyond that. Apparently RJ had gotten her to the hospital after all.

A young blonde doctor smiled at her from her left. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead!" She greeted Fran cheerfully. "My name is Doctor Mitchell. It seems that you have a lovely case of the flu going."

Fran smirked. Lovely case of the flu indeed. She opened her mouth to inform Dr. Mitchell of her flu shot when she began coughing harshly. Dr. Mitchell's smile became sympathetic as she gently guided Fran into a seated position, higher than what her hospital bed was at. She produced a bucket from seemingly out of nowhere. "I need you to get as much phlegm out, Fran," Dr. Mitchell coaxed gently. "There's where the infection is."

Fran coughed and hacked, feeling very much like a cat dealing with a hairball as she forced the phlegm from her throat. Finally when she feared that her throat would start to bleed from all of the effort it exerted, she was able to lean back onto the bed and catch her breath. Dr. Mitchell quickly deposited the bucket back onto the floor as she fetched her patient a cup of cold water. Fran sighed in relief as she poured the icy liquid down her throat, the cool sensation soothing her.

"Slowly Fran," Dr. Mitchell chided gently with a chuckle. "I don't want you to choke. There's plenty more where that came from."

Fran smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she whispered.

"That's quite alright." Dr. Mitchell refilled her cup before speaking. "The good news is, your fever seems to have broken. The bad news is, you're not quite out of the woods just yet as that coughing episode proved." She looked at Fran with an expression the latter would have expected from her mother. "You're gonna be on bed rest for at least a week, young lady."

"A week?" Fran squeaked. "Oh no no…not a week, I can't do that to RJ!"

Dr. Mitchell's face softened. "I think your husband's going to be quite relieved that his workaholic of a wife is going to be taking a break for a while."

Fran choked on her water at that. "My husband?" _RJ?!_

The doctor tilted her head. "He definitely called you his wife when he ran into the emergency room with you in his arms…" She reached out to lightly touch Fran's forehead. "Fevers don't always muddle memories," she murmured as she reached for a thermometer to gauge Fran's temperature.

_RJ, I'm gonna kill you,_ Fran thought before plastering a large, beaming smile on her face. "Sorry!" She laughed weakly before taking a sip of her water. "We're newly married and had a long engagement so I guess my mind's still on that stage of our relationship sometimes."

Dr. Mitchell smiled in both relief and sympathy. She toyed with a gold band on her left hand. "Believe me, Fran, I understand. It feels like it took my husband _years_ before he finally asked me out, never mind how long it was before he proposed."

Fran giggled, doing her best to hide her wince from her sore throat. As Dr. Mitchell turned to rummage around in a cabinet, Fran asked her hoarsely, "Is he a doctor too?"

"Firefighter," the doctor answered. "Captain, actually." She turned back and proffered Fran a couple of throat lozenges. "These should help," she said. "Take them one at a time."

Fran smiled her thanks as she took the lozenge and popped it into her mouth. She made a face as she recalled her doctor's earlier words. "Did he really say that I was a workaholic?"

"RJ just said that you work a lot harder than he tends to at the restaurant you two own," Dr. Mitchell explained. "He fears that you're suffering from a bout of burn out. I'm the one who used the word workaholic."

Fran blushed at that. "Oh."

Dr. Mitchell patted her gently on the shoulder. "I'm going to let your husband know how you're doing," she told her. "Do you want to see him? He seemed so terrified when he brought you in."

Fran thought fast, not entirely ready to confront RJ on his outrageous lie that now she was thinking clearly, knew to be illegal! Honestly! What was her friend thinking? Not to mention that he had carried her in like a damsel in some frilly, beribboned romance novel. How embarrassing.

And yet…somewhat sweet.

Fran sighed and looked up at Dr. Mitchell. "Any chance a blonde girl came in with him? She's my sister, Lily, and I'd like to talk to her first."

Dr. Mitchell shook her head. "I didn't see anyone with him besides you. But I can take a look and if she's there, I'll send her your way."

Fran smiled, a little tightly. "Thank you!" She then affected exasperation. "If she's not there then I suppose I can stop making my husband wait."

Her doctor chuckled. "Alright. I'll see what I can do and then I'll be back to check on you."

"I'll be here."

"I'm counting on it!"

* * *

Dr. Dana Mitchell as she was known professionally, her last name becoming Grayson when it came to her personal life, strode down the hall to the waiting room where her patient's stressed out husband waited for news on her condition. As she walked, she couldn't help but think of her conversation with her patient, Fran. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, their marriage must be quite interesting. She could relate as she too would have questioned the validity of the statement of being married to Carter had she been in Fran's place. Dana hadn't been exaggerating when she told her patient it had taken her husband years before he had asked her out. She had been rapidly losing patience, not even med school could distract her. Dana had been close to asking him out herself. It was the twenty-first century after all and Sadie Hawkins wasn't the only woman who could ask a man to dance.

Dana's smile became a grin. Patients like Fran were what made the switch from pediatrics to general worth it.

She reached the waiting room and noticed a young man clad in red sitting next to RJ who seemed both morose and embarrassed. Odd. Putting that to the side, she also noticed a trio of people sitting nearby, a blonde girl amongst them, doing her best not to snicker as she talked to RJ. _Must be Lily_, she thought.

Opening the door Dana heard the tail end of what Lily was saying to RJ. "…going to totally kill you!" She sounded completely cheerful about it and Dana had to hold back a laugh. Lily sounded exactly like Kelsey and the doctor resolved to call her friend that night to tell her of her teen kindred spirit.

Clearing her throat to make her presence known, Dana addressed the room at large, "I take it the rest of you guys are here for Fran?" They all nodded. "I'm Doctor Mitchell," she introduced herself. "Fran's wide awake and her fever's broken."

She smiled at the collective sigh of relief. RJ clapped a young man in white on the shoulder in a bracing manner who returned the favor. "It's gonna be an uphill but I believe she'll make a speedy recovery." She then focused on Lily. "Are you Lily?"

The girl straightened in her seat, head held high. Oh yeah, an awful lot like Kelsey. "I am."

"Fran's asked to see you."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" She asked as she pointed at herself.

"Yes, your sister asked for you."

The boy in red coughed around a laugh as Lily hid a smile. "Oh my _sister _did, did she?"

Dana grinned as a theory began to take shape in her mind as she continued to interact with her patient's family. Their…unique color specific outfits only adding to her theory. She noted RJ's violet t-shirt, his chef's coat having been shed long ago. '_Violet…a rarity.' _"She did."

"Well, guess I'll go say hi first!" Lily said as she bounced up from her seat. She turned to face RJ. "Shall I give Fran your love?" She laid a slight stress on the word love and had to choke back the snort of laughter she felt at seeing RJ's face light up like a flame.

"Please do," he whispered as he buried his face in his hands once more, his friend patting him on the back without any sympathy. In fact the red clad man seemed to be utterly delighted by Lily and RJ's exchange.

"Take a right out of this room, a right down the first intersection; Fran's room is the third on the _left_." Dana instructed Lily. Lily thanked her and left. The doctor then turned to RJ. "If I could have a word?"

Warily, RJ nodded and followed Dana out into the hall. She took him down in the opposite direction Lily had walked, far away from the nurses' station. Turning into an alcove, Dana got straight to the point. "Fran's not actually your wife, is she?"

RJ paled. "What? No, of-of course she is," he blustered.

"Oh really?" Dana asked. "Then why did she seem startled when I mentioned that you were her husband? That she even had a husband at all?"

"I-uh…y'see…the thing is…"

Dana held up a hand. "The breaking of HIPPA laws aside…I'm willing to guess that you weren't lying when you said that Fran's a much harder worker than you are when it comes to running your restaurant."

RJ looked shame faced. "That part's true, yeah."

"I'm also going to guess that it's not because you're a slacker but because you're also quite busy, just with other things." Dana arched a brow. "Am I right?"

"Well, I mean, I'm also a teacher," RJ offered hesitantly.

The doctor tilted her head back toward the waiting room. "Are those others your students?"

"Yes," RJ admitted. "But we all really do care about Fran! I just don't know why I called her my wife…it just slipped out."

"I think it may have to do with you being under another type of stress," Dana surmised. "One that may or may not have contributed to Fran's condition."

"I-I-I…well…"

Dana kept talking as if she hadn't heard RJ. "Look, do you have insurance for your employees, including Fran?"

RJ nodded.

"Then I believe you may escape any sort of repercussion involving insurance fraud." Dana smiled sympathetically. "Just tell them that Fran hasn't been put on your personal insurance yet because you only recently got married. Hopefully that explanation will suffice and you won't need to produce proof of your 'marriage'."

RJ stared at her in confusion. "Why are you helping me with this?"

Dana reached out and touched the morpher that RJ had thoughtlessly left strapped to his wrist before lightly tugging down the neck of her blue scrubs, revealing the round neckline of a pink t-shirt underneath. "Because I know all about secrecy and just how difficult it can be to keep things silent," She told him pointedly.

"Oh," RJ breathed as recognition dawned in his eyes.

Dana smirked. "Yes, 'oh.' Now, why don't you head back to wait with your friends while I go check on your 'wife'?"

He chuckled weakly as Dana escorted him back to the waiting room. "Thank you Dr. Mitchell," he told her sincerely. It was only two words and yet it told Dana all that RJ was trying to convey.

She nodded. "You're welcome. Oh and you can call me Dana."

"Heh. Okay." As RJ ducked back inside the waiting room and Dana made her way towards Fran's room, she let out a slight giggle. Wait until Carter heard about this!

* * *

Lily knocked twice on Fran's door before poking her head in. "Hey there, Mrs. James," she teased.

Fran rolled her eyes before wincing. Good lord, even doing that hurt! "Hi," she replied somewhat grumpily.

Lily slipped into the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a tractor trailer with Dai Shi settling into my throat and breathing fire up it."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Fran's choice of words. "Dai Shi?"

Fran tilted her head as she thought. "He's a dragon spirit, right? That's what—" she paused and huffed in annoyance. "What my 'husband' said."

"He is," Lily confirmed before making a face. "The thing is, as he's possessing Jarrod who has a lion spirit, he's usually in that form whenever we manage to battle him face to face. I guess the dragon part was weakened from all of that time spent sitting a box? It's confusing."

Lily changed the subject, focusing on what Dr. Mitchell had told her earlier. "Did you really call me your sister?" Honestly, Lily wasn't even put out by the lie. She was rather touched that Fran thought of her as a sister.

Fran shrugged, grabbing for a cup of water on the side table before her. "I'm pretending to be married to RJ, aren't I?" She took a long sip before continuing. "I guess I panicked when the opportunity to see him first came up." She looked at Lily. "I'm gonna kick his butt," she told her matter of fact.

Lily's smile was bemused. "Why's that, Frannie?"

"Because he married me when I wasn't looking," Fran answered through a yawn, her mind beginning to feel fuzzy once again. "That's just rude."

Lily laughed and reached out to gently squeeze her friend's hand. "You do that then, Frannie," she told her. "He sends you his love, by the way."

Fran found herself blushing despite herself. "Oh of course he does," she huffed. She regarded Lily curiously. "Did he tell you that because he had to go back to Jungle Karma?"

"No," Lily replied. "He's still in the waiting room. I think he wants to see how you're doing for himself."

Fran gave a sigh of mock annoyance. "Well, if he must."

Lily beamed, happy to see her friend's sass was coming back into full force. Ignoring the possibility of contagion, she popped a kiss on Fran's cheek. "That's the Frannie I know! I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you, Lily."

* * *

RJ bounced his leg in a not-so-subtle display of agitation as he waited for Lily to come from her visit with Fran. He had been busted so quickly, and by a fellow Power Ranger no less! The more RJ thought about it, the more he recognized Dr. Mitchell. She had been the pink ranger of the Lightspeed Rescue team nearly ten years ago. It was both amazing and somewhat terrifying that she had so easily offered to keep both of his secrets…that she had managed to figure nearly everything out about him so easily.

RJ sighed deeply. Probably a Power Ranger thing. Ah well, at least he didn't have to necessarily pretend to be Fran's husband for much longer.

He frowned as a sour sensation began to creep into his stomach as soon as he'd had his revelation. He wanted to attribute the tight feeling of dread in his stomach from stress and fear, but _deep_ down, he knew that wasn't entirely true. It had to do with his words earlier, untruthful though they may have been. No, he wasn't Fran's husband…but the more he thought about…as he had been finding himself thinking about it lately…RJ wasn't satisfied with simply being known as Fran's friend. He kinda wanted more.

Although coming to this conclusion while sitting in a hospital waiting room while Fran fought against the illness that was ravaging her body was royally crappy timing.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Casey broke the silence. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we're going to do this?"

Dom looked at him in confusion. "Do what, dude?"

"Take care of Fran while being Power Rangers and work at JKP," the red ranger said.

"Well, where are her parents in all of this?" Theo asked.

RJ sighed as he put in his two cents. "Nearly all of her family is either overseas or across the country." He paused before remembering something. "She does have a cousin who lives in Briarwood and while that's two hours away, there's nothing stopping us from contacting him. At least so he can know what's going on and maybe help us contact the rest of her family. His name's Charles or Chuck or something."

He was silent for a moment, thinking. "Fran can stay with us," RJ said at last.

"Where?" Casey asked. "As much as that makes things easier, RJ, I think we're all filled up."

RJ shrugged one shoulder. "She can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in the hammock. It's not uncomfortable there."

"You want someone who's potentially contagious sleeping in your _bed_?" Theo asked skeptically.

Casey leaned over Dom and swatted at him. "They make disinfectant, man."

"I know," Theo acknowledged a little sheepishly. "I heard it as soon as I said it."

"It's a good plan," Dom told RJ. "We can keep an eye on Fran, the city and run JKP. We'll probably still have to focus on Fran in shifts though."

"I'll take the first shift," Theo volunteered. He rolled his eyes when all three of his teammates stared at him in surprise. "Why is that so shocking?"

"Because of the five of us, you interact with Fran the least," Casey pointed out.

Theo snorted. "Lily, Dom and RJ all usually hog her time."

"When you're not hogging _Lily's,"_ Dom said, grinning as Theo elbowed him in the side.

"Whatever," Theo dismissed. "I like Fran. She's got good advice when I need it, particularly when it comes to family drama. I've got no problem taking first shift."

"That settles it then," RJ said with a nod. Just as he said that, Lily re-entered the room and he found himself sitting up straighter, his attention sharpening on her. "How's Fran?" He asked, hoping that the urgency in his voice could be taken for his friend's illness and not for his sudden, newfound feelings for her.

"She sounds a little rough," Lily admitted. "But she's as fiery as ever." She aimed a knowing look at RJ, her smile teasing enough to make him nervous. "And she wants to talk to her '_husband'_."

RJ gulped at her words. Oh boy.

* * *

RJ nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before knocking on Fran's door. He hesitated actually opening the door despite hearing her invite him in because of the sheer exhaustion he heard in her voice. A pang of guilt ran through him and not for the first time that day. Exhaustion that he had helped cause.

He slowly opened his door and peered around it. Fran returned his gaze with the same excitement she had on her face when she had discovered that her friends were Power Rangers only this time her eyes held a strong light of mischief within their amber depths. "Hello, husband," she greeted him mirthfully.

"Hi, wife," RJ returned as he walked completely into the room, letting the door shut behind him. Once he reached her bed, he unthinkingly reached out and brushed her bangs back from her clammy forehead. She was cool to the touch. His chest relaxed when he felt for himself that Dana was right and that Fran's fever had broken.

Fran giggled, the sound quickly turning into coughs. RJ did his best not to panic as his mind shot back to earlier in the day when Fran had collapsed after a terrible coughing fit. This one however, subsided fairly quickly and she was reaching for what appeared to be a throat lozenge. She slipped it into her mouth and sucked on it for a minute before looking up at RJ, the sly smile returning. "Did you really have to call me your _wife_?"

He couldn't help the embarrassed whine that escaped him, his face heating up for what was probably the umpteenth time that day. "I didn't mean to! I was terrified, Fran! I needed to get the doctors' attention and that's what came out. I'm sorry."

Fran's face softened as she reached for RJ's hand. "Hey, it's okay," she told him softly, sincerely. "You saved me and that's what matters." She paused before adding, "Well, the insurance company might think differently."

RJ chuckled and gripped Fran's hand between both of his own. "I actually have it on good authority that we might be okay on that front."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really."

He winked. "I'll explain once we're home."

"Home?"

RJ nodded. "While your closest family is two hours away and can come easily see you, we all figured since that we're your family too, you can just move in with us."

"I can't put you out like that," Fran protested.

He waved her off. "You're not. All you have to do is focus on getting better." He then remembered something. "Oh and tell me your cousin's name and number so I can contact him because while your mother's listed as your emergency contact, didn't you tell me she's working in Ghana currently?"

Fran nodded absently, her mind awhirl with the thought of moving into Jungle Karma, even it was to help her recover. "His name is Chip."

RJ snapped his fingers as he remembered that fact. "Chip! Right! I totally knew that."

Fran grinned though it wasn't unkind. "Sure you did."

RJ nodded. "Absolutely." He moved toward the door. "Did Dr. Mitchell come by yet?" When Fran shook her head, he continued, "I'll go get her so we can see how long it'll be before we can take you home." He winked at her again. "You just focus on getting a little bit better, wife."

He laughed when she pitched an empty foam cup at his head, dodging easily and blowing a kiss before leaving the room. He sighed deeply as he made his way toward the nurses' station in the hopes of getting help in locating Dana.

Yep. Royally crappy timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! This one took too long! I got stuck on a part, talked it out with a friend and boom! Finished this entire chapter last night.
> 
> Noooooootes! 1) I know the part with Dom seemed abrupt and brief but that's the part I got stuck with. I was toying with using Meryl (Maryl?)instead of an OC but I wasn't sure when she knew Dom specifically so I went with an OC. Sorry that your time was so short my dear. It'll probably be addressed later in the story.
> 
> 2) I haven't seen Lightspeed Rescue since I was little and honestly, I thought I was done with Power Rangers but then along came Mystic Force and Jungle Fury so here we are. :P I just did some brief research on the characters mentioned and I hope it was enough to do them justice. Dana may or may not make another appearance in this story, we'll see.
> 
> 3) Chip! Chip the Yellow Ranger from Mystic Force is going to be Fran's cousin in this story. It was just something that I could see, y'know? Either as friends or family but I decided to go with cousins and...yeah. lol it'd be kinda funny if she knew that Chip was part of Mystic Force and the others eventually ask, "Just how many Power Rangers do you know?!" "That's for me to know and for you to get annoyed over." Heh.


	7. Spice Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aljin Abella who portrays Theo is of Filipino descent so I tried to incorporate that fact into this chapter a little bit. Some terms! lola: grandmother, nanay: mother, tatay: father, anák na lalaki: son, lola sa tuhod: great-grandmother

Fran doesn’t return to JKP right away. Dana insists that she stays overnight at the hospital just to ensure that her temperature doesn’t raise to the level it had been when she was first rushed in. None of the rangers argue with the doctor and instead Lily and Theo are dispatched to Fran’s apartment to gather clothes and books for their friend, enough to last a week while RJ gets his room ready for its newest occupant.

After making a quick detour to Jungle Karma to grab Fran’s knapsack which holds her keys, Theo and Lily make their way over to her apartment. When they step inside, they’re surprised that it’s not outright like living in a small bookshop. There is however, what looks to be a bay window surrounded by two bookshelves on either side. They take note that half of one of the bookshelves is filled with DVDs and board games rather than books.

Lily volunteers to be the one to get Fran’s clothes together while Theo grabs some books. Wandering over to the bookshelves, Theo takes note that Fran predominately seems to enjoy books of adventure and mysticism. He pauses as he recognizes that there are books on the shelves that he had discussed with her. She had books that all of them had mentioned at some point or another and he couldn’t help but smile. _It’s like she always has a part of us with her._

Theo sees that Fran also has a few cook books on her shelves, one of them clearly a family heirloom and that’s when he is struck with an idea. Putting a novel into her knapsack, Theo pulls out his phone and dials a number he honestly can’t remember the last time he dialed.

He calls home.

After two rings, the phone pics up on the other line and Theo is surprised when he hears a familiar voice call out, “THE-OOOOOOO!!!”

“Lewin…? You’re home?”

“Yeah, bro! You _do_ remember that it’s lola’s birthday like in three days, right?”

Theo froze, eyes widening in mortification. He was completely silent for a full two minutes before blustering, feigning confidence. “Wh…what? Of _course _I remembered.”

He could hear the laughter in his brother’s voice. “No, you didn’t.”

Theo let out a sigh of defeat. “No. No I didn’t.”

Lewin took pity on him. “Do you want me to sign your name on the gift I got her?”

“Nah, thanks though. I’ll ask Lily to help me find something when we can find the time.” Theo paused, thinking for a second before asking. “What did you get lola anyway?”

“A flowery scarf from this open air market I was at last month in Nice,” Lewin answered. Also found a bottle of perfume that she likes that’s affordable and it _doesn’t_ smell cheap.”

“Way to up the ante there bro!” Theo’s only half serious in complaint however. “I’m really gonna need Lily’s help now.”

“Or Fran’s,” his twin suggested. “I know you like Lily, but Fran _is _a girl you’re friends with.”

As much as Theo would like to play off his feelings for his friend, he decides to address Lewin’s point about Fran. “You’re right about Fran,” he acknowledged. “Unfortunately she’s kinda…out of commission right now. It’s actually why I called.”

“Oh?” Theo can hear the curious frown in his brother’s voice. “What happened to her?”

“She’s sick,” he explained. “She’s actually in the hospital right now. Apparently her body burned out because she basically does the work of six people at once pretty much all day every day.”

“Oof,” Lewin winced. “That sucks. Anything I can do to help?”

“You wouldn’t happen to remember the soup recipe lola sa tuhod passed down to lola and then to nanay? I figured I could make it for Fran as it tends to be more effective than chicken noodle soup and I don’t really feel like rummaging through Fran’s family cookbook.”

“I don’t know it off the top of my head,” Lewin admitted. “Not the entire recipe anyway. But nanay is home! I can go get her for you.”

Theo could hear his twin calling for their mother, causing him to do his best not to panic. He hadn’t called home in _months_. Between work, training and of course, being a Power Ranger, there just had never been any time for a phone call let alone, a visit. This was a lame excuse, now that he thought about it.

His mother had a strong sense of love and family honor. She had a hard time saying goodbye when he went off to the Academy to study Pai Zhua. What if she resented that he was randomly calling home now?

A warm, honeyed voice filled the silence over the phone, all but squealing his name. “Theo!” His mother greeted. “Anák na lalaki!”

And just like that, all of his fears melted away.

His throat clogging with unexpected emotion, Theo blinked away sudden tears as a small smile worked its way across his face. “Hello, nanay.”

“How are you, sweetheart? I’ve missed you!”

“I’m okay, nanay,” Theo assured her. “Just been busy with work and studying.”

“Lewin told me you’re working at a pizzeria!” There’s laughter in his mother’s voice. “You would hardly ever set foot in the kitchen to help your old nanay, I’m glad to hear that you’ve changed your mind.”

“I’ll bring you a pizza of my own making,” Theo promised.

“I could always come visit the restaurant. I’ll bring your father too.”

Theo can’t quite help the flat tone of his voice as he responded. “Just so long as you don’t ambush me like Lewin did.”

His mother snickered. “Deal. Now, Lewin said you needed the old family recipe for soup?”

“Yeah,” Theo replied. “My friend’s sick and I thought it could help her out.”

“Of course! Now, do you have something to write it down?”

Theo glanced around Fran’s living room and spotted a small notebook and pencil resting atop of a small accent table. Darting over, he snatched them up, pencil poised and ready for his mother’s instructions. “I do now.”

Once the recipe is written down, the pair continues to chat for a bit, Theo making a hesitant promise to at least try to be there for his lola’s birthday while his mother told him how proud she was of the man he was becoming. When they say goodbye, Theo has to hold back tears once again. He clutched the notebook in his hand, trying to center himself. Talking to his nanay had transported him home, to the warmth of his family. Sure, they weren’t perfect, no family was. But it was his and he missed them terribly. Perhaps when Dai Shi was defeated he could go home for a while and maybe introduce his JKP family to them.

He jumped when a hand gently squeezed his shoulder. Lily gazed at him, a sympathetic smile on her face. He hastily tried to compose himself. “Uh…how much of that did you hear, Lils?” What was with his bad luck that Lily always managed to overhear his emotional conversations with his family? Who would she hear him speaking to next? His tatay? The horror. The man would absolutely bring up his feelings for his fellow Ranger while she was within earshot.

“Just the tail end,” she reassured him. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah I just…” he sighed. “I miss my family.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Lily said. “I miss my parents too. I’m sure Casey misses his mom as well and everyone we love are all in America. Fran’s family is pretty much all over the world.”

“Didn’t RJ say she has some family across the country?”

“Grandparents in a retirement home,” Lily explained. “I asked him about that last night.”

“So all she has here in the state of California is one cousin?” Theo asked with a slight wince for his friend. “And he’s two hours away?”

“Chip, her cousin, lives with an uncle on his father’s side but he’s never really home so yeah,” Lily finished sadly.

“Ouch.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Lily brightened slightly. “So! What were you talking to your mom about?”

“I was asking her about the family recipe for a soup that’s really good in speeding up the healing process when it comes to colds,” Theo replied. He held up the notebook. “Want to help me with grocery shopping? Oh and shopping for a birthday present for my lola?”

“Sure! But what does lola mean in Tagalog?”

“Grandmother.”

“Ooh, maybe we can find her a nice necklace or bracelet,” Lily suggested.

“Maybe,” Theo agreed, glad that he had asked Lily for her help. “But first, I need to get this soup prepared for Fran.”

“Grocery shopping it is!” Lily cheered as she hefted the duffle bag filled with Fran’s clothing. “After you!”

Grabbing the knapsack that contained Fran’s books, Theo led the way out of her apartment, making sure that it was locked behind them.

* * *

As Fran was helped out of the truck the next day, she was still exhausted and mainly leaned against Dominic for support. It wasn’t before long that with a grin on his face, he’s got Fran in a piggyback style hold, making his way up toward the loft.

“You know, I know this is called piggyback,” Dom began in a casual tone that Fran knew immediately not to trust. “But this actually feels more like a koala thing.” He brightened at this, laughing slightly when he heard Fran’s embarrassed groan. She pressed her head into his shoulder, Dom not knowing that she also did this to alleviate the tension behind her eyes that had yet to fully dissipate. “Hey RJ!” Dom called cheerfully once they reach the living area. “What does the koala spirit do exactly?”

Fran pouted, voice still raspy. “This koala spirit’s gonna kick your ass as soon as I’m feeling better.”

He cackled at that and made to bounce her in retaliation when she threatened, “Would you like for me to reintroduce my breakfast all over you?” Dominic still grinned as he helped her over to RJ who rolled his eyes and shook his head at their shenanigans.

“Don’t you corrupt her,” RJ warned his long-time friend as he gingerly helped Fran down from Dom’s back.

“Too late,” Fran replied as she climbed into RJ’s bed. She flopped back with a groan, her muscles still aching from exhaustion and sickness. “Although,” she managed. “I was corrupt before I met Dominic.” She looked at RJ, a small sly grin playing about her lips. “Should I blame _you_ instead?”

“Maybe,” RJ said as he tucked the covers around her, making sure that the pillows have her propped upright. He gently stroked her bangs out of her eyes, relieved to feel no heat coming off of her skin. He had called the hospital the night before; talking to a nurse instead of Dana for she had already gone home and Fran had been asleep. He had gently warned RJ that Fran’s temperature could still rise, but it would most likely be due to the effort forced on her body from coughing and that it was nothing to worry about.

RJ had wanted to scoff. Nothing to worry about, his ass. That nurse hadn’t felt the heat that had scorched Fran’s skin the day before, the heat that he felt still burning his palms even after he had released her into the hospital’s care and that had still burned him when he had furiously scrubbed his hands raw while in the bathroom, the ice water barely registering within his senses. But RJ had managed to keep his emotions in check, thanked the nurse for his advice and then went about the night preparing for opening the restaurant the next day while making sure his bed would be good enough for Fran to recover in.

Fran smiled softly at RJ’s fussing, choosing not to sass him this time around. “Thank you,” she murmured, eagerly reaching for the glass of water he proffered her. She locked eyes with her friend and was surprised to see his own eyes widen. She didn’t look that terrible, did she? “Okay, how pale am I?” She finally asked. “A little paler than usual or…” She contorted her face into a theatric grimace. “Or am I as pale as a certain type of resident from Forks, Washington?”

Dominic snickered at her reference and even RJ laughed. “Nah,” he answered her. “I was just a little surprised. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your glasses before.” Her eyes were larger somehow without the glasses and with the light just barely hitting them seemed to be more of a golden topaz than brown. Her eyes also seemed far more expressive, her loose hair framing her eyes not helping matters. Before he could get lost in her gaze, he had to ask; “Are you okay without them?”

“I’m fine with you two at this distance,” Fran said. “Trust me; you’ll be a lot blurrier once you start heading downstairs.”

RJ and Dominic both looked a little guilty. “Actually we should probably help the others open the restaurant,” RJ told her.

“Theo should be by later to check on you and the city,” Dom added.

Fran frowned slightly. “Shouldn’t I be the one checking on the city? I mean, I’m already up here.”

“You, young lady are on bed rest,” RJ told her, his voice only slightly stern. It was a wonder he didn’t shake his finger at her. “Doctor’s orders.”

She huffed at that. “Yes dear,” she replied, slumping further back into the pillows. She drained the glass before returning it to the bedside table.

“You’ve got two boxes of tissues here,” RJ went on, doing his best not to invite any more of her sass. He indicated the boxes on the table. “Your books are in this bag,” he gestured behind her head and Fran turned, noting for the first time, an overnight bag slung over one of the headboard’s posts.

Fran beamed. “Thank you!” She was slightly dismayed to find herself yawning hugely in the next second. “Huh. I didn’t think I was that tired.”

“Apparently your body is telling you otherwise,” Dom quipped.

“Which is our cue to leave,” RJ said, just resisting the sudden urge to place a kiss on her forehead. Newly discovered feelings aside, he couldn’t just rush into things with her. Not when she was still sick.

And not when he didn’t have a clue how she felt about him besides friendship.

“Have a good shift,” Fran replied as she snuggled down into the bed. Everything smelled like RJ, like she was sharing a big hug with him and it made it that much easier for her to be lulled into sleep.

She sat up when RJ snapped his fingers and turned to look at her. “Oh! I almost forgot!”

He swept a deep, theatric bow and said, “Welcome to my humble abode! Mi casa es su casa.”

Fran snorted, “You look like a bowing blob. _Gracias,_ senor.” She flopped back down onto the bed. “See you later.”

“Nah, you’ll be seeing Theo first."

“As soon as I’m done kicking Dominic’s ass, you’re next, ‘husband’.”

“She’s going to let that one live forever, isn’t she?” RJ asked his old friend.

“Would you expect anything less?” Dom returned as they made their way down the stairs.

“No, but a guy could still hope.”

* * *

Theo chopped away at two jalapeño peppers before adding them to the simmering pot beside him. He gave the soup a quick stir before adding a cup of rice followed by a can of chipotle peppers, shredded chicken and a handful of spices, garlic and black pepper among them. He stirred the pot again before covering it and leaving it to simmer for another half hour. He looked up when RJ and Dominic entered the kitchen, both wearing pleased expressions when they inhaled the soup’s aroma.

“Mmm! That smells really good!” RJ enthused. “What’re you cooking, Theo?”

“Soup for Fran,” Theo replied. “It’s an old family recipe that while I’ve been told I can cook for whomever, I can’t share the recipe.”

“Eh, no worries,” RJ said with a shrug.

“Speak for yourself,” Dom smirked. “I’m going to work in the front where I won’t be distracted by that awesome smell all day.”

“Hey, if Fran doesn’t eat all of it, you guys are more than welcome to a bowl.”

“Fran comes first,” RJ said firmly. “That being said…definitely save me some if she doesn’t ask for seconds but I think she will.”

“I don’t know about that.” Theo paused in stretching a ball of dough to a classic pizza shape to eye the pot on the stove doubtfully. “I don’t know if she can handle that much spice.”

RJ only smiled knowingly. “Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

“Right…”

* * *

Theo carefully made his way up the stairs to the loft carrying a tray that helped him balance a steaming bowl of soup. He glanced up to see that Fran was awake and had headphones on. Apparently Lily had found a music device of Fran’s and placed it into her duffle, because he hadn’t found anything in the living room. Getting closer, he saw that it looked to be an older generation iPod. Fran looked up and smiled, pressing pause on her device, sliding her headphones off.

“That smells amazing,” she told him with a slightly hoarse voice. She smiled wider. “I’m amazed I’m able to smell it at all!”

Theo chuckled lightly. “Trust me Fran, while this soup won’t cure you completely, it should definitely help.” Carefully he placed the tray over her lap, ensuring that it was steady before plopping down onto a stool next to the bed. “I should warn you though it’s got a ton of spi…”

He trailed off in surprise as he watched Fran all but chug half of the bowl. “Ooh, I haven’t felt a burn that good in a long time!” She beamed.

“…Okay then…” He gave her a quizzical smile that she returned with a deadpan stare.

“I’m of Italian descent Theo; do you think I can’t handle a _little_ spice?”

Theo laughed, “There’s more than a little spice in there, Fran!”

Fran shrugged and continued to eat the soup, pausing to comment at one point. “This is definitely helping my sinuses clear out.” She reached for a tissue. “Thank you.”

“Thank my great-grandmother,” Theo said. “It’s her recipe. Well, you should probably thank my mom; she filled in the blanks for me because I only remembered a few of the ingredients.”

Fran stared at him in surprise. “You used a family recipe for me?”

“Yeah, why not?” Theo shrugged. “We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Well sure, but…” Fran shook her head. “I don’t know, I guess I’m overthinking this.”

“That’s okay,” he gestured toward her bowl. “You want seconds?”

Fran examined her nearly empty bowl as she thought about it. She held it out before instructing; “Only half full please, I don’t know if all this spice will be as kind to my stomach as it is to my sinuses.”

“No problem,” Theo assured her. “Be right back.”

When Theo reached the kitchen, he found RJ and Lily talking. “Okay, was anyone going to tell me that apparently Fran is some kind of…I don’t know…spice fiend?”

“She’s a spice girl,” Lily joked with a giggle.

RJ snorted at the joke. “I knew,” he told them. “Once I had put too many baby jalapeños into a salad and when I realized my mistake, I rushed over to her with a glass of milk because you know, that’s what you use to calm spice, not water…and I find her absently popping them into her mouth like chips or popcorn while she’s reading a book! I stopped her after she’d eaten about fifteen of them but honestly that was more for my sake than hers. Yeah, she’s hardcore when it comes to spicy things.”

“One more new thing to learn about Fran,” Theo commented as he went over to the pot to fill it halfway as Fran had asked. “I wonder what other things we’ll uncover about her.”

Though he hadn’t intended for his words to cause distress that was the exact emotion that was etched across Lily’s face. “We hardly know her, do we? All we do is pile secrets, responsibilities and stress on her and how do we thank her? We overwork her to the point of her passing out and needing to go to the hospital. And now she has the flu!”

Theo tried to ease things as he watched pain enter their mentor’s eyes. “We don’t really know Fran,” he gestured between himself and Lily. “But RJ does, he’s known her for over a year.”

“I could still have been a better friend by checking on her health,” RJ refuted guiltily. “Physically and emotionally. Our ice cream nights only covered so much and that was usually Fran checking on me and not the other way around. The conversation about me had deep topics, for her?” He sighed heavily. “Shallow stuff.”

“Besides Theo, we’ve barely made any effort to spend time with Fran and get to know her,” Lily said. “Not really. I call her my friend but am I _really_ a friend to her?”

Theo was silent as he digested Lily’s words. He looked at her, determined. “Then there’s no time like the present to start fixing things and strengthening out our friendship with her.”

He sighed as he went on. “Fran isn’t bitter about this, just concerned about not being there for us. We have to do our part to show her that she’s more than just the one to watch our backs at the restaurant. That she’s a part of this team even without a morpher.” He held up the bowl, “And I’ll be the one to start.”

* * *

Theo returned to the loft, greeted by the sound of Fran making a serious effort to empty her nasal passages. She groaned as she threw a crumpled tissue onto what looked like a growing sea of used tissues. “How much mucus could the human body possibly have?!”

“You haven’t already come across the answer in a book?” Theo teased as he set the soup back onto the tray still balanced on her lap.

“I have, but I’m not sure I believe it,” Fran replied stuffily before digging into the soup. She paused after a few spoonfuls to ask, “How’s your family?”

“They’re good,” Theo said. “Oh, and my brother said that he’s sorry that you’re sick.”

Fran hadn’t been expecting that but she hid her surprise. “Tell Lewin I said thank you. Are you two getting along better?”

“Better than we have in years,” Theo admitted.

“I guess finding out your twin is a Power Ranger probably helped things,” Fran speculated.

“Actually as it turns out, that was more in thanks to Lily than being a Ranger.”

Fran was curious about that answer. “What do you mean?”

At this, Theo became a little sheepish. “She and I were supposed to go grocery shopping but she mistook Lewin for me and went with him instead.”

Fran winced. “And I knew that she went with Lewin and instead of trying to make things right, I had you help me with orders instead. I’m sorry, Theo,” she apologized sincerely. “I know how much you like to spend time with Lily and instead I was selfish because I was glad to have help for once.”

“I really don’t think that counts as being selfish, Fran,” Theo said. “Besides, because Lewin was with Lily instead of me, he was able to learn how I was really feeling, being compared to him all of the time and that I felt like I wasn’t worth anything.”

“I know what that feeling’s like,” Fran admitted. “But Theo…you’re awesome. You don’t have to play the guitar or travel around like your brother does. You’re kind, smart and you don’t let anyone push you over.” She smiled. “Especially Casey.”

“You know I feel like we as a whole pick on Casey a lot,” Theo mused.

“We pick on Dominic too.”

“You don’t.”

“I do to his face,” Fran remarked candidly. “You’re probably just not around to witness it.”

“Maybe,” Theo allowed. “Although, I have to ask…Fran what did you mean when you said you’ve felt worthless? That’s not…I mean…we haven’t…have we made you feel like that?”

“No no!” Fran hastened to reassure him. “I was talking about my father actually.”

“Oh?”

She smiled sadly. “It’s something that only RJ knows about. It’s…actually something we bonded over before meeting all of you. And before he was able to repair his relationship with his father.”

Fran took a deep breath before continuing. “My father left my mom and me when I was five. He told my mother to her face and when I was in the room which he knew that he wanted nothing to do with the ‘mousy little brat’. I was a quiet kid after all.”

Theo looked at her horrified. “Your dad seriously called you a brat?”

“I don’t think it was because I had behavioral issues,” Fran noted thoughtfully. “I think he simply wasn’t ready for kids. He never really associated with me if I remember correctly. I think at one point he also called me a trap because he felt guilty about possibly leaving my mother while pregnant with me.”

“Oh how kind of him,” Theo replied sarcastically with a note of loathing in his voice.

“It’s funny, I hadn’t thought about him in years but one day he was here at Jungle Karma Pizza…with his new family,” the sad smile was back. “Including two daughters.”

“Oh no…”

“I thought I was over him, that I wouldn’t care that I had essentially been replaced but…” Fran shrugged. “I actually was quite hurt, not so much over seeing my half-sisters but just seeing my father, I couldn’t help but flashback to that day he left, all the times he’d hurt my mom and I so I just took off…not even a minute later even though we weren’t quite friends, not yet, RJ came tearing out of the restaurant after me.”

“Sounds like something he’d do. At least, for you.”

Fran made a face, “He’d go chasing after all of you too.”

“If you say so,” Theo chuckled.

Fran rolled her eyes. “Anyway. RJ made sure that I was okay. He let me cry it out then swore to me up and down that I was so much more than what my father dismissed me about. Then he told me about the last time he’d seen his dad. Well…as much as he could tell me about that day without bringing Pai Zhua mysticism and destiny into it.”

She laughed. “After that, it’s pretty easy to see why I think of him as one of my favorite people.”

Theo looked intrigued at that. “Does he know you think that?”

“I’m not sure,” Fran admitted. “I did tell him once that you all were my family. However he was trapped in his animal form and I can’t promise that he heard me.”

Theo was touched by her words. “I hear you,” he said before leaning over to give her a gentle hug. “Thanks, Fran. You’re my family too.”

Fran beamed.

Theo was about to change the subject, having been curious about what Fran had been listening to on her iPod earlier, so used to seeing her buried within a book when the television set up suddenly picked up in volume, a not-so subtle hint designed by RJ that a Rin Shi was on the loose. He excused himself and quickly made his way over toward the news report.

A horse based Rin Shi at least ten feet high was charging through the downtown area, threatening to trample any and everyone who stood in its path. “Definitely not good,” Theo muttered before quickly returning to Fran and removing the tray from her lap.

“An attack?” She asked.

“What else?” He replied wryly. “I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna go let the others know what’s going on.”

“You’re probably going to be gone a bit longer than you think,” Fran predicted as she leaned back onto the pile of pillows behind her.

Theo grimaced. “Speaking from experience?”

“The restaurant is still open,” Fran pointed out.

“Good point,” Theo conceded before racing down the stairs.

* * *

“Guys!” Theo called out as he raced into the kitchen, thanking whoever was willing to listen that all of his teammates happened to be gathered in the kitchen. “Rin Shi attack happening in downtown right now.”

“We’re on it,” Casey promised as he began to usher his teammates out the door.

RJ paused. “Fran’s doing okay?”

“She wasn’t coughing or anything all that concerning when I was with her,” Theo told him. “She just had to blow her nose a lot.” He smirked. “The soup helped.”

RJ laughed softly. “And her emotional well-being?”

“She’s the same Fran we all know and love,” Theo reassured him. “I think she and I are strengthening our friendship a bit more too.”

His mentor sighed in relief before placing a hand on his shoulder looking at him seriously. “Look, as a business owner, I probably shouldn’t be saying this but it’s okay if we suffer a few losses today. Fran comes first.”

“I won’t leave her alone for long,” Theo promised.

RJ gave him a half smile at that, his mind clearly on when he himself had left Fran alone for a few minutes while she was ill and how horrible of a mistake that had turned out to be.

Theo wouldn’t let anything like that happen again.

After a minute’s hesitation, RJ finally left to join the rest of the Rangers on the battlefield. Theo quickly grabbed an apron and got to work finishing up what his friends had started. Less than two minutes had passed and Theo began to hear a crowd start to make its way into JKP. He poked his head out of the kitchen and his eyes went wide at the size of it.

Fran’s prediction had come true; a rush was beginning to happen.

“Oh boy,” Theo muttered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not quite done with Theo and Fran bonding! That'll continue in the next chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure why nearly everyone in the chapter suddenly sent themselves on a guilt trip, the chapter just sort of wrote itself that way. Poor RJ, he discovers that he's harboring a crush on Fran but he can't act on it not just because she's sick but he has to learn to be a better friend to her. Or at least a more attentive one.
> 
> I also don't know why I gave Fran a deadbeat dad but there he is. Might address that time RJ helped Fran out with seeing her father again after years had passed in a future chapter of Of Scoops, Slices and Sunsets. Stay tuned.
> 
> I hope I did okay with Lewin and the rest of Theo's family even if they were predominantly mentioned in narration. Geez, watch one through of Blue Ranger, Twin Danger and this chapter just started flowing out. Okay...maybe I gave the ending a second watch but only because I discovered that RJ had his hair in a ponytail. He looked cute! Make a girl weak, why don't you?


	8. New Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Today's my birthday! Woo! Now I'm not saying that reviews would make for nice presents but...you know... ;)

Theo’s chest burned and his legs ached with muscles that threatened to rebel if he subjected them to any more rounds of racing up and down several flights of stairs while tending to the restaurant. He was sweaty, had a stitch in his side and most likely flour in several places on his person; all the while he was hard-pressed to keep a smile on his face and an overall pleasant attitude while handling customers.

How did Fran do this?

Theo honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had run up and down sets of stairs repeatedly. Was it during his days at the Academy? Was it some sort of torture that RJ had him go through during training? Either way, he was near certain that his legs were close to just up and detaching from his torso leaving him to fall pathetically to the floor. Or at the very least, hit him with a severe cramp.

He rushed into the kitchen, sliding a pizza out of the oven just seconds before it started burning. He studied it with a critical eye; true it was a bit scorched in some places, but maybe the customers would appreciate the “smoked and crispy” taste. He slid the cooling pie onto a serving dish, sliced it neatly and swept it out into the dining area, cheerfully depositing it onto the awaiting family’s table. They seemed pleased enough with the pizza, here was hoping that their happiness was enough to be reflected in a good tip.

After making a quick round of refills, praying the whole time that he didn’t spill anything, Theo ran back up the stairs in time to see his friends battling the Rin Shi while in the respective megazords. Good, that meant the battle would be over soon. It was a bit odd to think that their battles were a tad formulaic; then again, the Rangers also had a tendency to overestimate themselves and think that they were done with the fight when the Rin Shi was taken down for the first time. They were always supersized seconds later for some damn reason.

With a sigh, Theo darted a glance over at Fran who was fast asleep. Once again he wondered how she managed to run the restaurant six days of the week. True the restaurant was closed on Sundays and while that should have been her day off, she usually spent it either grocery shopping to help out with inventory, or watched their backs when they had to run out to a fight. After all, Dai Shi never took a day off so why should any of them, especially Fran?

Theo stole his way back down the stairs, heading off to check on more customers and to either pass out or collect bills. His cheeks were killing him with all of this smiling that he had to do and he found himself wondering if Fran’s face ever hurt from smiling constantly or if her throat ever ran dry because she had to talk so often. About ten minutes later after saying goodbye to the final customer, collecting the last of the tips, Theo dumped an armload of dishes into the sink and let them soak before trudging up the stairs, _again_. At least this time he would finally be able to sit down.

How did Fran _do _this?

Upon reaching the loft, Theo was greeted by the sound of poor Fran gagging into a garbage bin. He winced, both on her behalf and because well, it was an awful sound to listen to. When she was done, she let out a sound of disgust and practically flung the bucket away from her. She then began to drink from a water bottle with the surliest expression Theo had ever seen on her face.

Theo sank into the chair next to her with a loud, weary groan. “Fran, you are my hero,” Theo declared much to her bemusement.

“Thank you?”

“No seriously,” Theo insisted. “You’ve done this for us, every single day without fail and without any complaint!”

“Oh no, I complain,” Fran corrected him. “You just don’t usually hear it. Or at least RJ doesn’t hear it because he’s running off to the battle.”

“Something tells me he’ll be rectifying that in the near future.”

Fran smiled sadly at him. “How? He’d have to find someone that he trusts enough to explain to them about Pai Zhua and being a Power—“ She stopped herself abruptly, her eyes going wide in realization.

Theo looked at her curiously. “What? What were you going to say?”

Fran shook her head. “Nothing…at least, it’s nothing right now.” She fell silent, merely looking speculative.

“Okay.” Theo took advantage of the pause to stretch his body to its fullest extent, groaning in satisfaction as he felt his back crack. He yawned hugely, remembering belatedly to cover his mouth. “It’s tiring being a Ranger,” Theo admitted. “But it definitely doesn’t feel as bad as working that rush did!”

Fran eyed him doubtfully.

“Alright, maybe they’re pretty much tied, but I’m exhausted and this was only _one_ day!” Theo leaned in closer to emphasize his point. “Fran, you do this as I said, every. Single. Day.”

“As _I_ said, you’re my family,” Fran said. “It’s the least I could do.”

“It shouldn’t have to come at the cost of your health.”

“Yeah,” Fran admitted. “I’d rather not have fainted.”

“I think we can all agree on that one.” Theo looked at her sadly. “I’m so sorry we’ve been such bad friends to you.”

She made a face at that. “You have not.”

“Yeah, we have,” Theo insisted. “We hardly know you, even RJ admitted to that and he’s known you the longest.” He paused for a minute, thinking. “Actually, I take that back a bit. I’d say Dominic knows you the best. He’s the one who actually seeks you out for conversation, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Fran agreed. “But that doesn’t make him a better friend necessarily. I think he just…prioritizes things differently? For example, RJ has to worry about training you guys, bookkeeping for the restaurant as well as making sure that he’s ready for battle. You, Lily and Casey have to concern yourselves with training and helping with the restaurant. Dominic does too…he’s just more relaxed about it.” Fran tilted her head in a display of curiosity, an unsure expression crossing her face. “I think I intrigue him because I stick around even know I’m not a student of Pai Zhua or a Ranger.”

“That’s probably refreshing to him,” Theo conceded. He passed Fran a lozenge as she reached for it. “Actually I think it’s kind of a relief to the rest of us too.”

“How so?”

“Because you’re quote unquote normal,” he explained. “You can keep us grounded and help us not lose ourselves to the label of being a Power Ranger or to our spirit abilities.”

“Speaking of spirit abilities,” Fran began. “How’s _your_ animal spirit doing?”

Theo looked at her in confusion. “Feels fine,” he answered. “Why?

She laughed, looking a little sheepish. “I was just curious because you said that you’re exhausted, I was wondering if that transferred to your animal spirit as well or if there’s some sort of mystic protection that kept you from keeling over…a type of balance if you will that could tilt depending on how you’re feeling or how your jaguar’s feeling. Like when RJ struggled with his wolf spirit, he’d said he was off balance.”

“Ah.” Theo understood what she was getting at. “RJ struggled because they both suffered from a spiritual injury inflicted upon them by Dai Shi who’s chock full of dark energy and for someone like RJ who’s one of the light, that’s gonna hurt both him and his wolf spirit and cause the wolf to lose control like it did. I might be tired, but it’s not enough to affect my jaguar spirit beyond nagging me to go ‘take a cat nap’.”

He hid a grin when he felt the jaguar spirit bonded to his soul huff in mock offense within the recesses of his mind. _You must eat too_, the spirit chided him lightly. His secondary and tertiary spirits of bat and antelope made soft noises of agreement.

_I will_, he silently promised before looking back at Fran who was still taking in his explanation.

“Well, as long as you’re both safe,” Fran finally said.

“We are,” Theo agreed, figuring that it would be best if RJ explained the presence of his additional animal spirits and abilities. He could feel his jaguar spirit was pleased that Fran took its well-being into consideration as well and it only made Theo glad to know her even more.

Distantly he heard voices downstairs that sounded more like his friends over customers. “Sounds like the gang’s back,” he informed her as he stood. “I’ll be back in a bit; I need to go have a chat with them.”

Fran didn’t miss the bite in Theo’s words and frowned. “Why do I get the feeling that conversation’s going to be about me?”

“Don’t worry about it, Fran,” Theo said, walking toward the stairs. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“That doesn’t sound too reassuring!” She called after him as he made his way down to the restaurant proper, dissolving into a coughing fit. “Stupid illness,” she pouted to no one in particular.

* * *

“RJ, you owe Fran big time,” Theo announced to his mentor without preamble when he reached the empty dining area. “I mean like, large bouquet of flowers, a hug every single day, week-long paid vacation big.”

He wasn’t necessarily surprised when RJ merely winced. “I know,” RJ replied. “Rough shift?”

“I seriously have no idea how Fran does it,” Theo said. “I have no idea how’s she’s been doing this every day for nearly a damn year and it’s only now that she’s burned out.” He grew serious. “It’s amazing that she only had to be in the hospital for one night.”

“Yeah,” RJ sighed and Theo, who saw just how much the guilt was eating away at RJ decided to relent—for the moment.

Lily came over to them. “How’s Frannie doing, Theo?”

“She slept during the entire time you guys were fighting—up until ten minutes ago,” he amended. “Then we talked for a while though I think she was coughing when I left.”

“Do you think she’s up for some company now?” Lily asked.

“I think so.”

Just before she departed, Casey joined them, a small wad of money in hand. “Hey Theo, I think you missed a tip,” he said, handing it over to him.

“Oh, thanks man.” He added it to his pile of tips from earlier in the day, noticing the envious look in Lily’s eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, just that your tips are a lot more than mine,” she pulled out her own tips. “I think I have about thirty dollars here? I feel like I usually make more.”

“Same,” Casey admitted with his own frown.

RJ said nothing, merely watching them with a look in his eyes that suggested that he was waiting for them to put two and two together. Lily noticed it.

“_Frannie_ splits the tips with us, doesn’t she?” She smiled sadly. “Even though we’ve technically done nothing to deserve it.”

“Correctamundo,” RJ affirmed. He then smirked and ruffled Lily’s hair. “Very astute of you, my dear student!”

Lily scowled and smacked his hand away. “Not cool, RJ.” He only laughed.

“Why would Fran split her tips with us?” Casey asked.

RJ shrugged. “I asked her about it once when I noticed that she was leaving with a lot less money than she should have been. She said she felt bad that her tips were much larger and that you guys could have been making more if it wasn’t for Ranger duties.” He looked thoughtful. “Although…she’s been tipping you guys extra even before she knew that your secret.”

Lily sank at that. “Great.”

RJ rested a hand on her shoulder, “Well, guess you guys should know that I’d taken it upon myself to ‘boost’ Fran’s paychecks if you will, to make up what she gave up in tips. Not entirely sure if she’s noticed that yet.”

“I guess that makes it even,” Theo considered. He looked down at his tips and began to count out enough to split it five ways. He handed two of the smaller piles to Casey and Lily, mentally reminding himself to seek out Dom to give him his share before passing the last pile to RJ. “Hold on to this for Fran,” he requested.

RJ smiled and took the money. “Okay. Thank you, Theo.”

Casey jumped when he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder, inwardly rolling his eyes when he saw Dominic lean over him to grab his money from Theo. “Dude, where were you?” He asked.

“Sweeping,” Dom replied innocently. “Someone had to start closing the restaurant down since the rest of you were having a pow wow over here. Now if you don’t mind, I’m heading upstairs to give Fran a very big hug, germs be damned.”

“Not if I get there first,” Lily shot back as she started toward the stairs only to be stopped when RJ held up a hand.

“I think you two are forgetting something,” he intoned seriously. “That this is my place and I’m closer to the stairs which means I have a head start!” He spun on his heel and started scrambling up the staircase, practically cackling when both Lily and Dominic made concerted efforts to try and remove him from the stairs.

As the three of them fought their way upstairs, Theo rolled his eyes and called out, “She was coughing! Be gentle!” Turning to Casey, he unceremoniously threw a dish towel at his friend’s head who caught it with a look of mild offense on his face. “You get to wipe down the place because I’m making more soup and y’know…you’re the only one left.”

“Thanks,” Casey replied sarcastically.

“Anytime,” Theo said, ducking into the kitchen.

Heaving a sigh, Casey went to wipe down the dining area. Deep down, he knew he shouldn’t complain too much. Fran cleaned the entire restaurant daily and at most they just gave her a rushed, half-assed thank you when she definitely deserved a lot more. He could only hope that like Theo, he could strengthen his friendship with Fran.

* * *

Fran awoke from the congested doze she had fallen into thanks to the sound of thundering footsteps heading up the stairs which meant everyone was ready to call it a night or they were all coming to check on her.

Honestly she wasn’t even sure which option she preferred.

Being _this_ exhausted was starting to get on her nerves and it was only day _one_.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself before carefully sitting herself up as high as she could, leaning back against the pile of pillows that she was almost certain RJ didn’t have before.

Within seconds RJ popped into the loft with a victorious cry. He was quickly followed by Lily and Dominic who both rolled their eyes and lightly shoved at him before they all made a beeline for her. “Is everything okay?” She asked.

Dominic surprised her by crawling onto the bed. “We’re good!” He replied cheerfully. He wrapped his arms around her. “Just wanted to say hi.”

Lily hopped onto the bed on her other side, joining in on the hug. “And that we miss you, Frannie.”

Fran reached up and gently clasped a hand on both of their arms. “I miss you guys too,” she said. “But Theo’s been pretty good company, so it’s not so bad.”

RJ plopped into the chair next to the bed, relieved to note that while Fran’s complexion was still rather pale and her voice was still raspy, she seemed to be in good spirits. He smiled when Fran leaned against Lily, still keeping the younger girl in an embrace of sorts while reaching out her hand so she could grasp his. “You’ve been resting?”

Fran smirked and RJ knew exactly what words would be coming out of her mouth. “Yes, dear.”

Okay, not what he was expecting if he was going to be honest. He’d been expecting her to call him dad. Sure she was still teasing him about calling himself her husband and dancing quite flirtatiously with HIPAA laws, but it was still a step up from being called her dad in any way.

He was only two years older than her after all thank you very much.

The lighthearted atmosphere was abruptly broken when Fran suddenly let go of his hand and scooted forward out of Dominic and Lily’s embrace in order to cover her mouth with her elbow as she began to have a rather harsh coughing fit.

Lily was immediately at her side, gently rubbing her back as she coughed and gagged, eventually coughing up phlegm in the garbage bin that Dom provided her. She sheepishly apologized for interrupting before thanking RJ for the water that he passed her. She nearly downed half of the bottle in relief, slumping back against Lily who gently guided her back to the pillows.

Fran frowned and rubbed at her chest. “The burning part is no fun.”

Lily looked at her worriedly. “Is the fever coming back?” She reached up and touched Fran’s forehead. “You don’t seem hot.”

“It’s more than likely just from all of the effort her body is being forced to make from coughing,” RJ explained and Fran nodded in agreement.

Fran glanced over at Dom who had gone quiet and slightly pale. “Are you okay, Dom?” She asked him worriedly. She had never seen him look like that. He was also so mischievous and full of joie de vivre. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him this serious…

Or sad.

Dom forced a smile to his face. “I’m okay, Fran.” He gently patted her shoulder though the move seemed rather mechanic. “I’ll explain later.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Just then Theo and Casey came into view precariously holding bowls of soup for everyone. Casey frowned as he read the room. “Everyone good up here?”

Fran took the lead, smiling bashfully. “I had a bit of a coughing fit and made everyone rather nervous.” She pointedly ignored RJ who side-eyed her for lying.

She wasn’t about to force Dominic to discuss whatever it was that was upsetting him and it was true that Lily, Dom and RJ all seemed concerned when she had started coughing. _RJ_ seeming the most worried if she was going to be completely honest in that moment.

Theo smiled and held up his tray of soup bowls. “I think I have something that can help with that.”

* * *

A few hours after soup and chatter, Lily had helped Fran out of bed and all but unceremoniously kicked everyone else out of the loft while she helped Fran into the shower. Fran had swayed slightly upon standing, more due to being in bed all day than from being sick but RJ had steadied her, his hands lingering on her shoulders for a few beats longer than she would have expected as he made Lily promise that she would call for help if she really needed and Fran’s face had flamed with embarrassment even if deep down she could understand the practicality of RJ’s request.

Thankfully Lily had not needed to call for help as she carefully guided Fran into the bathroom and stood guard outside. Not that the guys would have tried anything, but it was a silent part of Girl Code and it really did help Fran’s peace of mind.

The shower helped loosen the infection in her body even more so and when she had stepped out of the bathroom clad in fresh pajamas, she cheekily informed Lily that “it feels like I’m able to breathe properly again.” She paused then plainly added. “I give it five minutes tops before I’m congested once more.”

Lily laughed and helped her back over to the bed. “Tomorrow’s my day with you,” she told her friend with slight excitement. And we are going to _talk_.”

Fran looked at her curiously. “Oh?”

“Things that the boys don’t necessarily need to know about.”

Fran smiled at that as she crawled back into the bed. “Sounds fun!”

“Oh,” Lily recalled. “And we have a follow up appointment with Doctor Mitchell. RJ got a phone call from her while you were in the shower.”

Fran wrinkled her nose at that. “Less fun.”

Lily giggled. “Don’t worry,” she reassured her. “You probably won’t have to pretend to be Mrs. James for very long.”

Fran snorted at that before remembering something. “Actually, RJ told me that we wouldn’t have a problem with that but he didn’t tell me what that meant.” She yawned. “If I’m awake long enough, I’ll ask him.”

“Ask me what?”

Both Lily and Fran shrieked at RJ’s sudden appearance, the latter grateful that the shock didn’t cause her to start coughing. RJ held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to scare the daylights out of you. Ask me what?”

“What did you mean when you told Fran that there wouldn’t be a problem with you two lying about being married,” Lily explained.

“Ah. Well, apparently Doctor Mitchell just said that I only need to have your work insurance for the hospital visit and if anyone asks, just say that we didn’t have time for any sort of joint insurance paperwork yet.”

Fran frowned slightly. “How were we busted?”

RJ laughed awkwardly, blushing a little. “Apparently we didn’t do such a good job of maintaining that front when you didn’t even know that I had made such a claim. As for why she was rather…cool about the lie…” He chuckled, still a bit unbelieving of the whole situation. “Turns out Dana knows a thing or two about keeping _secrets_ herself.”

Lily stared at her mentor, eyes widening as she heard the pointed stress he laid on the word “secrets”. “Oh don’t tell me,” she said, the beginnings of a wide grin creeping across her face.

Fran giggled, also understanding what RJ was getting at. “Of_ course_ Dana is, it makes way too much sense.”

“I think it’s pretty cool,” RJ admitted. “I’ve never met a member of another team.”

“Me either,” Lily said. Fran busied herself by playing with RJ’s blankets, relieved when neither one of her friends looked to her to see if she had ever associated with another Power Ranger. They didn’t need to know—at least, maybe not yet.

A large yawn escaped Fran which she quickly covered up, sheepish. “Sorry,” she murmured.

“Eh,” RJ shrugged. “It’s getting late.”

“We do have that doctor’s appointment in the morning,” Lily agreed as she bent down to hug Fran. “And that girl talk,” she whispered mischievously.

Fran giggled. “Right. Right.”

After Lily bid them goodnight and headed off to her room, Fran laid down against the pillows. She popped up after a minute and reached over to the nightstand to grab a water bottle when her eyes travelled across the room unbidden just in time to witness RJ start to remove his shirt, revealing a well-defined back underneath.

Her face turning scarlet, Fran squeaked and ducked beneath the covers, quickly abandoning her quest to soothe her throat, preferring to try and cool her face while calming her suddenly pounding heart. _You didn’t see that much skin, Francesca_, she told herself. _You didn’t see that much, calm down!_

But she had seen _enough._

Unfortunately for her, her squeak was loud enough that RJ poked his head from around one of the columns that held his hammock aloft. “Fran?” He asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” She squeaked, praying that RJ wouldn’t come to check on her. Unfortunately her prayers went unanswered as she heard her friend padding over to the bed.

“Are you sure?” He prodded. Fran pulled back the covers, aiming a too bright smile his way.

“Fine!” She chirped.

He frowned. “You’re looking awfully flushed,” he murmured, reaching for her forehead.

Fran shook him off. “I’m fine, RJ.” She reached for the water bottle once more. “Just a bit thirsty.” She blushed harder. _Thirsty_…she wanted to walk into the ocean out of embarrassment.

Why oh why did her friend and _boss_ have to be so attractive? Painfully attractive at that.

Thankfully, RJ was oblivious to her internal plight. He passed her the water bottle. “Make sure you stay hydrated,” he told her as he studied her with a critical eye.

Wanting to alleviate his concern, Fran smiled and playfully toasted him before drinking, inwardly grinning when her actions elicited a laugh from RJ. She capped the water bottle, lightly smacking away his hand when he tried putting back on the nightstand himself. “I can’t have you doing _everything_ for me.”

“What kind of fake husband would I be if I didn’t help you?”

Fran laughed at that. “You don’t have to do everything though!” She pulled up the covers once more. “Good night RJ.”

He gently squeezed her shoulder. “Good night Fran.”

* * *

It was around three in the morning when RJ awoke for the fifth time thanks to Fran’s coughing. She wasn’t even being terribly loud and RJ knew that was the problem. She was trying to be polite and muffle her coughing even though that was making things worse for her.

And he was letting her get away with it.

Sighing quietly, RJ carefully got up from the hammock, having quickly discovered earlier that it really wasn’t all that comfortable to sleep in for a full night. He silently made his way over to Fran who he could see even in the dark that she was facing away from him and desperately trying to cough quietly.

He gently shook her shoulder, startling her so badly that she shrieked causing him to jump from the sudden noise. “Sorry,” RJ winced. “I didn’t mean to scare you…again,” he amended as he remembered scaring both Fran and Lily earlier in the night.

Fran coughed heavily for a minute before rasping out, “It’s fine.” She looked so forlorn that RJ ached for her as she continued, “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“Hey, you can’t help that,” RJ told her gently. He paused for a minute, studying her sleeping arrangement. She had at least two pillows propping up her head and even though she was surrounded by more pillows, RJ knew that any more would wreck her spine. But maybe…

He gestured toward her and whispered, “Budge over.”

She looked at him incredulously. “What?”

“You heard me,” RJ replied, nonplussed by her surprise. “Scoot over.”

“RJ, I’m sick,” she told him slowly as if he had magically forgotten that fact within seconds.

“Clearly Lily and Dom didn’t care about that earlier when they climbed in and neither do I,” RJ retorted. He softened, “I have an idea that’ll probably help you, Fran. But only if you move over so I can sit down.”

Warily eyeing him, Fran finally complied and moved over to the middle of the bed, freeing up enough room for RJ to comfortably sit down. Once he folded his body onto the bed, he reached for Fran, drawing her against him, having her sit up relatively straight while leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I figured this would be the best position for you to breathe through your congestion without hurting your back,” he explained quietly as Fran settled against him, snuggling slightly and coaxing a smile to his lips. “I’m being a little selfish though as my back was starting to kill me in that hammock.”

Fran huffed. “I told you I didn’t have to sleep in here.”

“We weren’t about to leave you alone Fran,” RJ replied. “We love you too much for that. Trust me, this is the best of both worlds.”

Pressing her lips against sudden tears that sprang to her eyes at RJ’s words, Fran forced a quiet thank you around the lump in her throat. RJ tightened his hold around her slightly as he began to fall back asleep. “Anytime Fran,” he whispered, leaning his head atop of hers. “I promise.”

Turning slightly so she could wrap her arms around RJ’s torso, Fran silently cursed her too quickly beating heart. Now was _not _the time to be developing a crush on one of her best friends.

Especially when at the end of it all, he was still her _boss._

Why oh why did RJ have to be so painfully attractive and not just in the physical sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fran's beginning to view RJ in a whole new light and like him, thinks that this is bad timing even though it's for different reasons. Maybe they'll realize things aren't so bad? Not the next chapter, I'll tell you that much!
> 
> Next chapter, it's a girl's day! Just not your usual one.
> 
> Another fun fact! Sarah Thompson who portrayed Fran in Jungle Fury has a birthday on June 17th. Found that out when I was curious about when Fran's birthday might be. That's exactly ten days after mine! Goodness! Fellow Gemini! Woo!


	9. Best Intentions

Sunlight filters into the room, falling over RJ’s eyes first making him grumble in annoyance and try hiding from the glare by snuggling into Fran’s hair. “Nnn…don’t wanna get up yet,” he complained.

Fran giggled and gently shifted, starting to pull away from her friend, making him grumble more. “RJ, it’s eight o’clock, time to rise and shine.”

RJ huffed and hugged her back to him. “Five more minutes,” he bargained.

“_Only_ five more minutes,” Fran agreed.

Instead of sleeping, however, curiosity had RJ asking, “How’s your breathing? You barely coughed last night after I came here.” Actually, the only time Fran had woken up was to try and surreptitiously reach around RJ and grab some water. He’d surprised her by passing her the water anyway, chuckling as he did so.

“I definitely feel congested,” Fran admitted. “But my breathing isn’t that…rumbly…if that makes sense.”

“I get it,” RJ assured her before trying to fall back asleep. Those five minutes were ticking away and he knew that once time was up, no amount of wheedling on his part would convince Fran to let him stay asleep.

He was jerked awake minutes later when Lily appeared trilling “Good morn-_oh_!” Her voice took on a decidedly sly tone that he knew was going to aggravate both Fran and himself. “What do we have here?”

“Not whatever you’re thinking,” Fran replied flatly.

“What she said,” RJ added without opening his eyes.

“If you say so,” Lily hummed before addressing her mentor. “RJ, you do remember we have that big birthday part to set up for, right?”

Fran involuntarily shuddered. Though she’d had much better experiences after running her first kids’ birthday party, she always felt uneasy hearing about them at first. RJ who felt her shiver, snickered and hugged her tighter before sighing theatrically. “Fine, fine!” He caved, opening his eyes. “I’m up.”

Fran removed herself from his embrace and slid off of the bed. “Dibs on the bathroom!” She called as she carefully made her way over to said room.

“Fine with me,” RJ said while fighting a huge yawn. “Gives my personality a few more minutes to arrive.”

Lily, however, gave him no such respite. “So,” she began and RJ could _feel_ the unsubtle coyness of her tone. “You two looked awfully _comfortable._”

“And _you_ sound like Camille,” RJ retorted. He glared at his student as he deadpanned, “Fran was trying not to wake me with her coughing fits and I wanted her to be able to breathe. We_ both _wanted to sleep and that position was the safest for Fran. That’s all, the end. Nothing more to it.”

“Would you want there to be more to it?”

“She _sick_,” RJ all but hissed at Lily. “If I tried making a move on her that’d practically be taking advantage of her. Besides,” he added in a softer, more resigned tone. “I have no idea how she feels about me outside of being her friend and coincidentally, her boss.”

Lily smiled softly. “I can’t speak for Fran, but I think there’s something there. Although I will admit I wasn’t sure if _you _felt like there was something there.”

“I didn’t really realize there was anything potentially between us until she was at the hospital,” RJ confessed.

Lily’s smile shifted into an accusing glare. “Hang on; you don’t only like Fran because of heightened emotions due to there being an emergency, right?”

RJ shook his head. “No,” he answered, voice firm. “I did wonder about that, but the more I meditated on it, I knew that my feelings are genuine. I really like Fran as more than a friend. I…” he broke off, blushing slightly. He ran a hand through his hair. “I adore her.” He looked up at Lily, a bleak shadow in his eyes. “I just have no idea if it’s mutual or not. I don’t wanna lose her.”

“Take it slow then,” Lily said as she wandered over to Fran’s bag and started picking out an outfit to slip to her friend. “Just focus on her getting better and being her friend. Who knows? Maybe she’ll start showing signs that she likes you too.”

“I hope so,” RJ said as he stood up and stretched. He then smirked and called out, “Fran! Lily’s picking out your outfit! Better make sure she’s not gonna embarrass you!”

“Hey, _rude!”_ Lily protested.

“I trust her!” Fran called back and RJ could make out the sound of running water. Brushing her teeth most likely. “Besides it’s not like I have anything revea—whoa!”

“Fran?!” RJ and Lily ran over to the bathroom, the former placing a hand on the door knob. “You good, Fran?” RJ called.

“Y-yeah,” she replied a little shakily. “I dropped a towel and bent down to grab it. I forgot that my equilibrium would be rather shot because I’m congested.” Her voice became wry. “Standing up too quickly reminded me of that fact.”

RJ hesitated before asking, “Are you decent?”

Fran scoffed. “Of_ course_ I’m decent, RJ.”

She was in the midst of sarcastically grumbling that _nooo_, she _always_ brushed her teeth while naked, why would he think otherwise when RJ opened the door and gently clasped her shoulders, intently studying her complexion and perhaps attempting to read her aura for all that she knew when Fran calmed, giving him an exasperated smile. “I’m okay, RJ.”

Well, she still felt achingly tired and her throat was sore, but her head hadn’t hurt in hours and her chest didn’t hurt terribly when she took in a deep breath. Those were definite pluses in her book.

She did her best not to roll her eyes when RJ placed a hand against her forehead checking for himself that her temperature hadn’t spiked. “You know, this technique isn’t all that effective,” Fran informed him. “Want me to get the thermometer?”

RJ shook his head. “Nah, you feel fine to me and I trust your judgement.”

Fran smiled wryly, “Are you sure about that?”

“Against _my _better judgement, I am.”

“Thank you.” Fran looked to Lily. “You wouldn’t have happened to bring my clothes over, did you?”

“No,” Lily admitted. “But I’ll be right back.” When Lily darted off, RJ squeezed Fran’s shoulder and stepped away.

“I’m gonna go make breakfast,” He said. “What do you think you can stomach?”

“I’m not sure,” Fran replied thoughtfully. She was slightly shy about RJ making breakfast, a meal she usually prepared for herself. While it was touching that everyone was helping her get better, she couldn’t but feel like she was taking advantage of them even though a part of her was insisting that it wasn’t true. “Tea and oatmeal?”

“Frannie, that’s boring!” Lily called.

“She shouldn’t push herself, Lils,” RJ defended.

“I’ll work my way up to a really big breakfast, okay?” Fran offered.

“What do you normally eat for breakfast?” Lily asked as she approached her friend with her clothes.

“Anything I have the energy to make in the morning,” Fran replied.

“But you do make _something_, right?” RJ hedged.

“Yes, dear,” Fran laughed as she took the clothing from Lily and closed the bathroom door once more.

“Still better than her saying ‘yes, dad’,” RJ muttered.

“Oh like you don’t act like a dad to us,” Lily snickered.

“I was aiming for big brother,” her mentor pouted.

Lily considered that for a moment. “I think you vacillate between the two.”

RJ shrugged. “Maybe. Come with me so you can make your own breakfast. I think we can trust Fran to be on her own for ten minutes.”

Lily looked at him challengingly, eyebrow arched. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” RJ said firmly.

Lily looked back at the bathroom for a minute before nodding. “Okay, we can trust Fran.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lily returned from her trek to the kitchen, carrying a tray that had her breakfast as well as Fran’s. She found her friend fully dressed and seated in RJ’s chair, watching cartoons much to Lily’s surprise.

“Kim Possible?” Lily asked.

Fran shrugged. “I was feeling nostalgic.”

“I’m not complaining.” Lily removed her breakfast and passed Fran the tray. “You know, you’re probably the only one of us whom RJ wouldn’t kill for sitting there.”

Fran snickered. “I know.” She looked at her bowl of oatmeal and noticed that someone had arranged cinnamon and blueberries to look like a smiley face. “Is this your work, RJ’s or Dominic’s?”

“RJ,” Lily replied as she speared a forkful of her pancakes. “He thought it would make you smile.”

“It does,” Fran beamed. She held her spoon poised over the bowl. “I almost feel guilty eating it.”

“Well, it’s not alive, so it won’t feel pain,” Lily pointed out.

“True,” Fran conceded as she took a large spoonful of oatmeal. “I still feel like I should apologize.”

“I probably would if I were in your shoes,” Lily admitted with a laugh.

Fran looked down at her spoon, a mock look of sadness on her face. “Thank you for your sacrifice dear oatmeal,” she intoned dramatically, causing Lily to do her best not to choke on her laughter while eating. “You will be honored as you will be digested.”

She ate the oatmeal and hummed happily. “A good comfort food for when one is sick!”

“And what about when you’re not sick?”

“Oh that one’s easy,” Fran said. “A stack of thick french toast practically drowned in maple syrup with whipped cream and strawberries.”

“That sounds amazing.” Lily studied her pancakes thoughtfully. “If only we weren’t out of chocolate chips. These pancakes would be even better.”

“Do you think RJ and the others would go for having a big breakfast sometime as a group bonding thing?” Fran became a little shy. “I mean, I know I’m not a Ranger…”

“But you’re one of us,” Lily told her seriously. “Morpher or not.”

She earned a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Besides,” Lily went on. “I can see RJ being all over a big breakfast, so long as he has help with the cooking.”

“I can do that,” Fran said. “I come from a big family. We used to do big breakfasts and dinners all the time and I learned how to cook from them.”

“What happened to lunch?” Lily asked curiously.

“We’d either be too full from breakfast to bother or go get lunch on our own wherever we were for the day.”

“And this was in Italy?”

“In the countryside of Florence,” Fran confirmed.

“Ooh, that sounds so pretty,” Lily cooed. “I wanna go there.”

“Maybe we can go there at some point after Dai Shi is defeated.” Fran thought for a moment then smirked. “I wonder who would be the better tour guide. Me or Dominic.”

“Has he been to Florence?”

“Apparently he passed through there about five years ago.” Fran paused to take a sip of her tea. “I think that’s what he told me.”

“Well, no matter when he went, you have my vote of being the better tour guide,” Lily assured her.

Fran giggled. “Thanks.” She sighed as she looked at her half-finished oatmeal. “Is it bad to say that I’m not hungry anymore?”

“I don’t even know why you wanted to eat that in the first place Frannie,” Lily said. “Oatmeal is practically edible glue!”

Fran snorted at that. “It is not.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Fran downed the rest of her tea and carefully stood. “I’ll take this to the kitchen. Hopefully RJ won’t be in there so I won’t have to run the risk of worrying him.”

“He went on a grocery run actually,” Lily informed her. “It’s been only twenty minutes since he left so you should be in the clear.” She then stood. “However Dominic and Theo are in the kitchen and I’m not too sure that they’d be all that keen having you in there. Well, Dom would, but Theo would be concerned because you’re sick and—“

Fran sighed heavily and gave her friend a resigned smile as she passed her the bowl. “Never mind then, I understand.”

Lily smiled awkwardly. “Thanks, Frannie.” She tried to get her to look on the bright side. “It’s only for a few more days.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be sneaking down to the kitchen out of sheer boredom at this point.”

“You’re that bored?”

Fran kicked at a dust bunny before answering. “No…I’m not bored, not really. I’m not even lonely…I just feel so_ useless _lying around all day.”

“You’re not useless,” Lily told her softly. “You’re taking care of yourself, you’re getting better and that’s going to be a slow process.”

She put the bowls down and gently pulled Fran into a hug. “That’s okay, it’s our turn to step up and take care of you. We want to help you, Frannie. We’re your friends. Your family. That is what you told Theo, right?”

“It is.”

“Family looks out for one another; family takes care of each other.” Lily looked at her shamefully. “We forgot that and as a result, you suffered. We’re not doing that anymore.”

Fran carefully returned her hug. “Thank you…again.”

“Anytime Frannie,” Lily beamed. “Now, let me get these down to the kitchen and we can head to the doctor’s.”

“I thought we had to be there at eleven?” Fran questioned. “It’s only nine.”

“Oh.” Lily paused before grinning again. “Then we can marathon cartoons for a while.”

* * *

About two hours later, Lily and Fran were sitting in a waiting room within the hospital’s clinic awaiting a nurse who would escort Fran into Dana’s office. Lily perused through a magazine while Fran watched the same health ads and tips cycle through on a nearby TV.

“You know, Frannie,” Lily began as she looked up from her magazine. “I haven’t seen you reading anything since you’ve been sick. What’s got you taking a break from books?”

Fran looked annoyed though her friend knew that it wasn’t directed at her. “I’m very congested,” Fran said. “No matter how often or how hard I blow my nose, my sinuses are almost completely blocked off within mere minutes.

“A long time ago, I learned that if you lean too far forward, all of that pressure will press against the sinuses and cause a lot of pain. I tend to keep my head tilted forward when I read and I already had one awful headache because of this illness and I refuse to get another. Besides,” Fran brightened. “I have podcasts and audiobooks to keep me entertained.”

“What do you listen to?”

“There’s this one series I have on audio called ‘The Apprentice’s Destiny’. It’s about a palace servant who was apprenticed to the kingdom’s sorcerer. She was accused of murdering a lord whom was very close to the king. She has to go on a journey to clear her name, stop a brewing revolution against the royal family and discover the untapped strengths that she has within her.”

“Ooh,” Lily grinned and nudged Fran. “That sounds like a story that would definitely appeal to you.”

“It does,” Fran confirmed. “It has a graphic novel form coming out in two weeks. I just hope I’ll be cleared to go to the bookstore by then.”

“I don’t see why not,” Lily said. “This checkup should let Dana know how you’re doing on your recovery and surely RJ will let you start working soon.”

“Or it’ll tell RJ on whether or not he has to bubble wrap me.”

Lily snorted. “I don’t think he’ll go that far.”

“We’ll see.”

Before Lily could reply, a door opened and a nurse stepped out. “Francesca Rossi?”

“That’s me!” Fran stood and as Lily settled back to continue reading her magazine, the nurse added, “Actually miss, Doctor Mitchell asked that Ms. Rossi not go in unaccompanied.”

Fran and Lily shared a concerned look at that as the latter stood and both made their way toward Dana’s office.

* * *

Fran had her vitals, sight and body temperature examined and within five minutes she was sitting on the patient bed, shifting restlessly as she tuned out the crinkling sound the sanitation paper made beneath her. Lily was sitting in a chair near Fran, consistently checking both the time and discreetly looking at her morpher, hoping beyond hope that a Rin Shi wouldn’t pop up during their discussion with Dana. She would hate to leave Fran alone while she had to run back to JKP, not when Fran looked so vulnerable.

Fran kept opening her mouth to start a conversation then closed it, biting on her lower lip. She did this five times before Lily decided to make things easier on her friend. “So what do you think Dana wants to talk to us about?”

“I have no idea,” Fran responded and Lily felt her chest go tight hearing the fear in Fran’s voice.

“Oh it’s not that bad,” Dana said as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She smiled at them. “It’s good to see you again,” she told both of them. “Fran, I’m glad to see that your temperature is of a completely normal one and that your eyes are clear while your breathing is sounding much better. Granted, you should probably expect a few more days of coughing but that should continue to flush out the infection.”

Dana took a seat opposite of Lily and adjacent to Fran. “Now,” she began in a slightly more serious tone. “Why I needed to see Fran with a friend. It’s nothing scary,” she added in a soothing voice. But it’s something that needs to be discussed.”

The doctor shifted her gaze to Fran. “I think it’s safe to say you’re a bit of a workaholic, right Fran?”

Fran blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Her fingers were tangled together, a sign of her frazzled nerves. “I guess,” she said quietly.

“And you’re not always taking care of yourself when you get home, am I correct?” Dana asked gently.

Fran shrugged. “That depends on what you’re talking about specifically.”

Dana reached over to the desk behind her and snagged a clipboard. “You had a regular checkup about four months ago, yes?” When Fran nodded she continued. “Your hospital bed was fitted with a function to check your weight and you were weighed just a moment ago and comparing the three numbers, you’re about ten pounds underweight.”

Fran looked shocked at that, “I am?”

“You are,” Dana confirmed with a nod. “All of your tests show that there’s no underlying illness worse than the flu going on with your body right now which leads me to suspect that you either have a very fast metabolism or you’ve been neglecting yourself and not eating.”

Lily had a horrified expression on her face. “Frannie?” She asked quietly.

Fran looked ashamed, as if she could be anywhere but in the room she was in now. “I would sometimes skip dinner being too tired to eat after coming home,” she confessed in a near whisper. “Or I-I would be too busy running JKP and checking on you guys to think about eating lunch. I’m mostly good about eating breakfast but…” she shrugged helplessly.

“You didn’t finish breakfast,” Lily pointed out as she reeled from Dana’s information and Fran’s explanation.

“That could be normal,” Dana put in, not wanting Fran to become any more upset than she already was. “You are still sick and sometimes that means a lack of an appetite and while your weight wouldn’t necessarily be a cause for concern, knowing your lifestyle that you currently have as well as your naturally slender frame, such a weight or an even lower one could be a detriment to your health in the future.”

“So what can I do?”

“Eat,” Dana replied with a smile. “Nothing too large right now, your body wouldn’t accept it. But something hearty and filling. Try to set up a schedule that will enable you to eat three meals a day while remaining comfortable with the hours that you keep right now. Maintain that schedule otherwise you could throw off your metabolism which could cause difficulties later on.”

“Okay.”

“That’s all I had to say,” Dana said, wrapping up their visit. “I don’t think I’ll be seeing you two again in this setting. Maybe at your workplace however, my husband and I have been meaning to check it out.”

Lily forced a smile to her lips. “That would be cool.”

“Thank you, Doctor Mitchell,” Fran added as she hopped down from the bed, wordlessly accepting her knapsack as Lily held it out to her.

The pair of friends were silent as they made their way to Fran’s car. Unbidden, Fran held back a giggle as she remembered their exchange earlier. Lily had worried when they didn’t have a ride to the doctor’s office and Fran had offered the use of her car.

_“You have a car?!” Lily had exclaimed. “You drive and I’m finding this out now?!” The loud scandalized tone Lily had spoken with caused Fran to break down into a fit of giggles, laughing so hard that she quickly fell into a coughing fit._

Now however, the mood was far too somber for any sort of joking. Fran almost wished Dominic could have gone with her instead. At least with him present, there could have been a chance in adding some levity to the situation.

Once they were seated in the car, both went through the motions of putting on their seatbelts but Lily didn’t start the engine. Silence rang for a long moment causing Fran to worry. She had a feeling that Lily was getting worked up over something that was easily manageable.

“I can’t believe you’ve been starving yourself because of us,” Lily said in a tiny voice.

“I wasn’t starving myself,” Fran refuted. “At least not _deliberately_.”

“We left you so tired or so busy that you didn’t bother eating anything!” Lily cried, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

“That’s more my fault,” Fran said. “I could have been paying more attention to my health but I didn’t.”

“We should have been paying attention too!”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“You shouldn’t have to ask us Fran,” Lily retorted heatedly. “We’re your friends. Your family and yet at the end of the day we hardly know you and we didn’t even know that you were suffering.” Her voice became sharp when she saw that Fran was getting ready to protest. “You are underweight, Fran. Had you not passed out from a fever and exhaustion, you probably would have been hospitalized from malnutrition and you probably would still be there now!”

Fran placed a placating hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s something that’s fixable. Both things are. I can eat more and you and I can get to know one another better. You promised me girl talk, remember?”

Lily exhaled slowly, calming herself down. She did remember promising Fran that the previous night. Making sure that Fran ate would be easy too. After all Fran had forgotten to eat, she wasn’t avoiding food on purpose.

“Okay,” Lily finally said. “You’re right Frannie. We can fix this.”

Fran nodded, squeezing Lily’s shoulder once. “Right.” She hesitated before adding, “There’s one thing though…”

“What’s that?”

Fran grew nervous, curling in on herself slightly as she asked. “Do we have to tell RJ?”

Lily smiled sympathetically and gently patted her hand. “He’s going to want to know and he can help.”

“I know that,” Fran admitted. “I just don’t want to see him disappointed. The hurt in his eyes is practically lethal!”

Lily laughed at that. “Oh I know.” She checked both her phone and her morpher. Seeing no notifications she grinned at Fran. “We don’t have to go back to JKP just yet but we should get you a decent lunch. Lucky for you, I know a great place that sells paninis.”

Seconds after Fran and Lily slipped into Jungle Karma with their take out lunches, Lily was all but pounced on by Casey. “There you are Lils! The boys and I gotta go; we’ve got a Rin Shi on the loose.”

Fran looked at RJ who was standing just behind Casey. “You’re one of the boys?”

“Apparently so,” he replied, bemused. He became slightly more serious as he asked her, “How’d the doctor’s visit go? Are you okay?”

“I’m on the mend,” Fran told him. She squeezed her bag, her smile faltering as she resisted telling RJ everything that occurred during the visit.

RJ saw her tense and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not a big deal but…”

“It’s going to have to be something that she can tell you later,” Casey interjected, placing a hand on RJ’s shoulder.

“But—”

“I’ll tell you later RJ,” Fran assured him. “I promise.”

“I’ve got looking after JKP and Frannie,” Lily told her mentor. “No problem.”

“Fran comes first,” RJ muttered as he was shoved out the door by Casey.

Fran made a face at that. “What does he mean, I come first?”

“I think RJ’s willing to let a few sales slide so long as he knows you’re being taken care of,” Lily mused. She laughed when she saw Fran’s eyes go wide. “Is it _that_ much of a stretch?”

“No,” Fran admitted. “But it seems a bit silly.”

“Not to RJ,” Lily replied seriously. “And not to us.” She passed Fran her lunch bag and started pulling her hair into a bun. “Looks like our girl talk is going to have to wait. I have customers to look after.”

“Do you need any help?” Fran knew she probably didn’t have to ask that but it merely by rote that she did.

“What I need is for you to eat your lunch,” Lily ran over to where the aprons were hung and tossed it over her head. “All of it if you think you can stomach it.”

“I think I can,” Fran said. “I am feeling pretty hungry and I’m actually noticing it for once.”

Lily gave her a bright, relieved smile. “Good.”

* * *

Two hours later Lily trudged her way up the stairs to the loft. She found Fran on her phone wrapping up a conversation. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Chip,” Fran promised. “Tell Vida I said hi! Bye!”

After Fran hung up, she was surprised when Lily flung herself into the bed beside her. “Uh hi?”

“My everything hurrrts,” Lily whined into one of Fran’s pillows.

Fran patted her back in sympathy. “That can happen.”

Lily snapped her head up so quickly to look at Fran it was a wonder that she didn’t get whiplash. “You’ve been in pain?”

“I’ve been a little achy but I got used to it.”

“Got used to it,” Lily scoffed in a whisper as she planted her face back onto the pillow.

“As soon as the guys are back take a long hot shower,” Fran advised. “It does wonders for me.” She snickered as she continued. “I can stand guard.”

“I think I’m too tired to move. Besides, the boys came back two minutes ago. That’s why I’m here now.” With a loud groan, Lily gingerly moved herself into a sitting position. “Besides, I’m starving and I have a panini waiting for me.”

“I’ll get it for you,” Fran offered as she stood from the bed and headed for the refrigerator.

“You should be resting,” Lily pointed out.

Fran rolled her eyes as she reached for Lily’s lunch. “I’m recovering from a small bout of the flu. I’m not an invalid.”

“Fair.”

Fran returned to the bed and passed Lily her lunch. Once Lily had consumed half of one panini and downed most of her water bottle did Fran ask, “So what’s this girl talk you want to have?”

Lily smiled and Fran was immediately on guard when she saw the sly hint that played about it. “When I was packing your clothes I found something,” Lily began conversationally.

“I knew I should have asked Theo to pack my clothes,” Fran deadpanned.

Lily giggled, “You were asleep! You wouldn’t have been able to ask. Anyway, I found a dress.”

“I do wear dresses.”

“A beautiful royal purple dress that one could classify as a ball gown,” Lily went on, grin widening as she heard Fran groan. “With intricate gold embroidery…”

“I am familiar with the dress,” Fran intoned.

“So what’s the story behind it?”

“There’s not much of one,” Fran admitted. “My cousin really loves Dungeons and Dragons and got me into the game. We decided one summer to go to a Renaissance Fair in a town in between Briarwood and Ocean Bluff. That dress was only because I lost a bet and had to go as a princess.”

“What was the bet?”

“I honestly don’t even remember,” Fran laughed. “What’s got you so intrigued by that old costume anyway?”

“Not much,” Lily shrugged; the picture of innocence. Not that Fran bought that. “I was just intrigued by its color.”

“Purple?”

“I thought you got it to impress a certain _friend_ of ours,” Lily hinted heavily.

Fran thought for a minute, wondering at Lily’s words. It then hit her. “RJ?” She asked incredulously. “Lily that dress has been sitting in my closet for nearly two years and it’s nowhere near Halloween. RJ has not seen me in the dress.”

“Why not?”

Fran made a face. “Why would he even care if I wore purple?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Lily began. “But our colors mean a lot to us, so if someone we cared about wore our color, it’d mean a lot. Not to mention that he’s a wolf spirit…”

Fran blushed despite herself and decided to turn the tables on Lily. “So does that mean that Theo should start wearing hints of_ yellow_ with his outfits?”

Lily looked bewildered at that. “Why would Theo have to wear yellow?”

Fran sighed. “Oh Lily, I love you, but sometimes you can miss what’s right in front of you.”

Lily went silent for a minute as she digested Fran’s words. She then smiled a bit wanly. “He likes me, doesn’t he? I should have known when he was jealous that I hung out with Casey for a while when we were practicing dance moves. Not to mention that look on his face when I asked him if his brother was cute. I mean, they are identical…”

“Any idea how you feel about that?”

“I’m not sure,” Lily confessed. “I know I care for him a lot, that much I’m sure about.”

“But it feels a bit much when you’re suddenly aware of another person’s feelings and you have no true idea how you feel,” Fran guessed.

“Exactly.”

Fran patted Lily’s knee. “Take your time. Don’t give Theo any hint to this conversation. Just focus on your friendship. Oh and defeating Dai Shi,” she added. “I feel like RJ wouldn’t forgive me if I neglected that part.”

“So long as I keep in balance I think RJ would be okay.”

Lily yawned hugely. “I think I’m gonna take a nap,” she said.

“Alright,” Fran scooted off the bed and started arranging the blankets around Lily.

“I meant in my own bed!” Lily laughed though she didn’t resist the action.

“I can share,” Fran replied. She nodded toward the main area of the loft. “I’ll be over there.”

“’Kay,” Lily whispered as she snuggled down into the blanket.

Five minutes later RJ bounded into the loft. “Hey Lily, how’s—“ He jumped when a loud voice sharply shushed him. He spun and was surprised to find Fran glaring at him.

“She’s sleeping,” she reprimanded him in a whisper.

“Is she okay?” He asked in a hushed voice, walking over to Fran. “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel fine,” Fran replied. “Lily’s just not used to working a rush or two while solo. Take a walk with me around here,” She added, gesturing to the living area of the loft. “I’m bored so I decided to build up my stamina.”

RJ nodded and fell into step beside Fran. “How was the battle?” Fran asked.

RJ rubbed at his right shoulder and winced. “It got in a cheap shot but other than that it wasn’t too bad.”

Fran eyed his shoulder in concern. “Do you have any ice up here?”

“Nah but I’ll get some later,” he promised. “Now what was it about the doctor’s visit that you had to tell me? Are you okay?”

“Yeah for the most part. I just…” Fran sighed heavily. She looked away from her crush as she crossed her arms over her stomach. “Apparently I’m a bit underweight.”

RJ looked horrified. “From something worse than the flu or…?”

“Or because I’ve been skipping meals here and there?” Fran offered sheepishly.

He was just barely mindful of the fact that Lily was asleep. “Fran!” RJ whispered harshly.

She wrung her hands, looking ashamed. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

RJ sighed and deflated. He pulled Fran into a hug and tucked her head under his chin. He found that he liked holding her close like that and hugged her just a bit tighter. “_I’m _sorry, I should have never run you ragged the way I did.”

Fran hugged him back. “I just felt like I had to do my part while you guys were out saving Ocean Bluff.”

“It shouldn’t have sent you to the hospital though.”

“Yeah, that part wasn’t all that fun,” Fran admitted. “Though we would have never met Dana if I hadn’t.”

RJ leaned back so she could see his wry smirk. “Oh I’m sure one of us would have landed there sooner or later, especially if my students and Dominic keep cooking the way they do.”

“They’re not so bad,” Fran said coming to her friends’ defense. “They just need to sharpen their skills a bit, that’s all.”

RJ grinned. “You’ll have to teach them a thing or two.”

“You’re the teacher in this friendship, not me.” Fran wanted to bite her tongue for “friendship” had nearly been replaced with “relationship” and it was far too early for her to try to even hint at the potential of that.

“I have faith in you,” RJ told her seriously, the sincerity alight in his large sea green eyes and oh, how Fran wanted to scream because damn it all now there was a very large part of her that demanded that she kiss him._ Loudly _demanded it.

Desperate to smother the voice if at least for a little while, Fran blurted out, “Hey can we do some sort of big, family breakfast someday? Like a bonding thing only with pancakes and bacon and waffles.”

RJ nodded slowly as he mulled over Fran’s sudden request. “So long as we have omelets,” he bargained. “And someone to help with cooking and cleaning.”

Fran smiled brightly. “I think I can manage that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm just not sure how I feel about this chapter. :/

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was rough, but I kinda liked it. It's tagged Fran/RJ/Dom, but that's only because I like both Fran/RJ and Fran/Dom and I'm not sure who should be shipped with Fran in this fic. Maybe it'll turn out to be polyamorous? We'll see.


End file.
